Hard Times Of Harry J Potter
by ArsenicQueen
Summary: Another seventh year story. Harry Potter thought the worst was over with Voldemort dead and gone. Little did he know having a normal year would never happen for him. Harry/Hermione.RatedM.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm BACK! Who missed me? Anyone? Well anyways, this is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfic. So please be nice. I hope you like it.

P.s. Rated M for a reason Kiddos. Language, content, sexy Hogwarts boys, etc...

DISCLAIMER: I really own nothing. Not the characters. I really don't fully own the storyline. I only own my various revisions and tweeks of the set storyline. In this context however, it is owned by me and my twisted little mind. Enjoy!

oooooooooooooo

Chapter One:

_Le Serpent dans les pantalons*_

There was an odd calm that surrounded the young man that morning. An eerie calm that he had never really known to exist. Especially nowhere around himself. Looking around, he took in the cheery faces that were off on their own. Busying themselves with their day to day routines and whatnot. He drew in a deep breath, expanding his chest before releasing it and headed into the train station.

It was rather busy for the first of September. But that thought comforted him rather than annoyed. Busy meant that there were still people around. Still people living and breathing. And that was the best thought by far.

Not to draw attention to himself, the young man of eighteen, stepped back. Standing there only a breath of a moment before he made haste for the wall between the Platforms 9 and 10. And as people passed by that exact spot, the male vanished as if the wall sucked him up.

Platform 9 ¾ was far more busy than that of its Muggle counterparts. People were shouting at one another to hear over the roar of the Hogwarts Express. Some were laughing and joking. What made him smile the most was that he could feel the happiness that radiated off of them. They were safe. No more imminent death hovering over any of them. No. Just the promise of another tomorrow was what fueled these people now. That in itself was better than anything in the world. At least to him.

Dragging his stuffed trunk behind him, he dropped it off at the luggage area. He held onto a black duffel bag that held his robes and other things to do on the train. Exploding snap, Wizard's Chess, and various assortments of goodies that he had shoved into their early that morning.

He then stepped onto the train. Eager beyond belief to see his two best mates. It had been months since they've seen one another. At least in a one on one sense. After their victory at the end of the War, they had each been pulled in various areas. Press, book deals (coughHermionecough) Order of Merlin celebrations, weddings, funerals, etc. The list really went on. But no matter what they still tried to keep in touch.

Continuing down the narrow corridor of the train a smile broke out into his face. He had grown over his seventeenth year. Having to live basically on the run and fight for his life on more than several occasions. But his face still held the oval shape that it had in his early youth. His eyes were still an emerald green and still covered by the thick frames of his impossibly ghastly old glasses. His untidy black hair was still as untidy as ever. It was tousled and left alone as though he had simply rolled out of bed moments before arriving. His taste in clothes had thankfully grown. Having spent a great deal of time with his godson's Grandmother he had let her dote upon him. She had no more daughter nor husband. So if it pleased her than he allowed it. He was just thankful to have something of a family. After so long.

He had chosen to wear loose dark blue jeans. They were no longer the 5 sizes too big ones that his cousin had dropped into his lap while eating another chocolate coated donuts and complaining that they had been shrunken and he refused to touch them. These fitted to his lean and athletic legs. And hugged his waist as if they were almost another skin. His torso was dressed in a fitted gray shirt. Covered with a dark green light jacket. He may not look completely stylish. But at least his clothes fit him and he had finally grown out of his tall, lanky awkward phase.

Stopping at a compartment he could barely contain his excitement. Pushing the door to the side he was immediately enveloped into the arms of someone. Someone that smelled familiarly like violets and old books. Bushy hair brushed against his cheek and his arms found their way around her body.

"HARRY!" The female voice cried. She held him tightly and he allowed it. He had missed her as much as she had missed him. After a few minutes she pulled away and he came face to face with an almost eighteen year old Hermione Granger. Her hair was a bit darker and now slightly more tame in lose curls instead of the usual frizz. She wore a light blue long sweater. It came down to her thighs. Her legs were covered, however, in black tights. She looked rather mature. That was Hermione.

"Hullo Hermione." He said with a small smile. She smiled brightly and sat back down. Harry was then allowed to his other mate, Ronald Weasley. The boy's hair was still it's usual fire red though it was trimmed now. His attire was simple enough. He wore jeans and a dark red shirt that had his initial on it. Apparently Mrs. Weasley had branched off from doing sweaters. "Ron." Harry said, his grin still in place.

"Hey mate." Ron replied. Harry took a seat across from the pair and eyed them cautiously. They appeared to be rather far from one another. Though after the War he had been sure he'd seen them snog. Hadn't he? "What's up with the pair of you?"

Hermione shot a look at Ron and then softened as she looked at Harry. "Nothing Harry. Why do you ask?"

Harry scoffed. "I saw you after the War. Snogging, weren't you?" Hermione blushed and Ron grunted. "So why is it you can't look at one another now."

"Because Ronald, decided that there were somethings that weren't waiting for." Hermione practically spewed. Not looking at Ron but really not caring how blunt she was. Harry looked at Ron and saw his mouth open as if to retort but quickly thought better of it and looked out the window.

Harry took a deep breath before deciding to steer the conversation into a completely different direction. "So Hermione, Head Girl?" He asked as if it needed to be asked. They were finally going to complete their final year, having not done so last year. What with being on the run and all. Hermione had convinced him to even though he didn't want to. He didn't see a reason to. Until Hermione assured him that he wouldn't like being an Auror only because of who he was. It wasn't enough. He wanted to know everything he could to become a great Auror and he would help to stop anyone from getting as powerful as Voldemort. Ever again.

Hermione brightened at the change and pulled out her badge. A large smile graced her lips. Showing off her perfect teeth. "Of course Harry!" She paused and cast a look at Ron before looking back at Harry. "And you Head Boy?" She asked in a somewhat hopeful tone.

Harry grinned and pulled out his matching badge. How had she known? It wasn't like he was smart. Though his grades in Potions had exceedingly helped him out. Not to mention everything he had learned over the course of his seventeenth year. All of which he had explained in great detail to Professor McGonagall. Thus earning him the coveted title.

"Brilliant Harry." Ron said in amused tone. Harry let out a silent sigh of relief. He really thought Ron would get raging mad. But when he didn't it made Harry ease even more.

"Thanks Mate." Harry replied. He laid back in his seat with a smile.

"So Harry," Hermione began fidgiting a bit in her seat. "Have you spoken to Ginny?"

Ron looked at Hermione and then met Harry's eyes. Harry nodded and licked him lips before replying. "Yeah we had a long talk a few weeks ago. We decided to just be friends." Hermione nodded in understanding and Ron simply shrugged as if he didn't care one way or the other. "After the War, we both just realized with the danger approaching we were really just seeking comfort in one another..." He trailed off. A big part of him had wanted it to work with her. But in the end, she was his family. And that just wasn't the type of relationship he wanted.

"So who you going after then?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald! Not every male is like you." She spat venomously.

Harry looked at them both again before clearing his throat and speaking again. "Actually I was thinking of giving Cho Chang another go.:" Both his friends just looked at him in shock. He sighed. "Well we spoke a bit over the break. She was coming back to Hogwarts on a teaching assistant internship." Hermione sighed and Ron grinned.

"Blimey Harry! Haven't you been after her since 4th year? I thought you gave up after your date." Ron asked him.

Harry shrugged. "We both admitted that that wasn't the right time for us. With Cedric and Umbridge...I just really want to try again. I mean I really like her."

Hermione frowned. "You know absolutely nothing about her."

Harry looked out the window. "All the more reason for me to get to know her."

Hermione grumbled. But Ron shot his a look of encouragement.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first week was coming to an end and Harry had finally gotten comfortable at Hogwarts again. He and Hermione had their own dorm. They had their own portrait, (Albus Dumbledore) and their own Common Room. It was decorated much like the Gryffindor one. Only this one had more shelves and only two desks. More shelves meant more books for Hermione. Harry didn't mind, he was just happy to sharing the room with his friend and not someone begging him for an autograph.

He'd gotten so many requests that week. For autographs, pictures, kisses, proposals of marriage and even some very unsavory ones. One girl made the mistake of asking Harry to take her virginity. In front of Hermione no less. Needless to say the girl had to be taken to the Infirmary. Ron simply asked if Harry would've agreed. Thus earning him a slap from Hermione. Harry just kept his mouth shut.

Quidditch was in full swing. Thankfully, Harry could continue it this year. He had forgotten how much fun it had been. And even more how much he loved every minute of it. He was Quidditch Captain still. And their first tryouts were for that Saturday. Their team had a few openings. With the exception of Keeper-Ron , Chaser- Ginny, Seeker-Harry, Beater-Richie Coote, and Beater- Jimmy Peakes; Harry still needed two more Chasers and a few alternates. In case anything happened. Harry was hoping that nothing would. But with a game like Quidditch you just can never really be sure.

The morning of Saturday, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron. He and Ron were talking strategies while Hermione, every so often, would point out various small details that Harry should either include or deduct. She may not like Quidditch, but Hermione was a genius. And Harry liked to have her input. He wished she didn't have a fear of flying because he was very sure Hermione would make a great Chaser. Hell even a Beater!

Ron was saying something about the game when Harry looked causally over and saw Cho Chang sitting with the Ravenclaws. Even though she was a teaching assistant she still liked to sit with her peers. Talking to people she used to hang around. She was smiling and laughing. Harry felt his face heat up as he watched her. "So Harry!" Ron interrupted him thoughts and Harry looked back over at him. "How are you going to win Cho this time?" He asked with a grin.

Harry frowned and sighed. He knew he could never really compare to Cedric. SO what could he do to make her see him as more than a friend? He honestly had no idea what to do anymore. He knew that he really really liked her. There had to be something. He was Harry freaking Potter for crying out loud. "I don't know mate. But it'd better be good."

Tryouts were going well. Considering the Quidditch stands were filled with students. He understood that every one was eager to move on and get back to the happy things about Hogwarts, but honestly, did it have to be while he was conducting tryouts? Some of the people trying out weren't even Gryffindors. Harry struggled to control his anger.

On the bright side, Cho Chang was present. She was in the stands with some of her younger friends smiling at him. He scanned and saw Hermione near the bottom shooting him a look of encouragement. He silently thanked her for being there before turning his attention back to the new people.

Three down. Four to go.

Two to go.

Last one.

The last person to try out for the Chaser position was a young girl named Maria Rolencroft. She was slim and had long blonde hair. She was two years younger than Harry and looked rather pitiful. But Harry learned never to judge a book by the cover. He was going to at least give her a chance.

She took to the sky with her Nimbus 2001. She flew gracefully enough. She had speed and agility which counted for a lot. Needless to say she was better than a lot of the others. However, the girl couldn't catch. Every time Ginny threw a ball her way, the girl would fumble with it and drop it.

Harry frowned. Why couldn't things just work out for him? He saw Hermione look at him again. He gave her a small shrug and she sent him a smile. She moved her head indicating Maria. He rose a brow and she chuckled. Nodding again in the girl's direction Harry got the idea.

He didn't have a uniform. One hadn't come in for him yet. His last one was lost and he had grown out of it anyway. McGonagall said he would have a new one by the time Gryffindor had their first game. So he went into the old locker room. He sifted through old uniforms before he grabbed onto Oliver Wood's. Oliver was bigger than Harry was. And far wider. But Harry shrugged it on anyway. It was baggy and barely held onto his hips. He almost felt like he was wearing Dudley's old clothes again.

Walking back out onto the field, he grabbed his Firebolt, new and improved and darted into the sky. He came up beside Maria. "Stay focused Maria. I'm going to toss you a ball and you will catch it. Keep your eyes on me and pay attention to where I am throwing it." The girl gave a small nod and Harry took off. He flew and came roundabout until he was a bit a ways from Maria. He made eye contact and tossed the ball at her. Just as it reached her, the girl let out a timid hand and caught it. Cheers came from the crowd.

Smiling at her Harry spoke. "Good work. See all you needed was a bit of practice." The girl blushed and headed back down.

Believing the tryouts were done, a few other people came out onto the field with their brooms. Having some free time a few groups came out and tossed balls at one another. Harry hovered in the air longer. The weather was calm and peaceful almost. He soared around on his Firebolt.

Most of the students stayed outside. They enjoyed the air as Harry did. Only the Professors broke from their fun to return to the Castle. Harry saw Hermione and Ron on the ground waiting for him. Harry smiled and made his way down to them. Out of nowhere, Harry was knocked off his broom. Having been caught off guard, Harry slide off the broom but still held it in his hand.

Harry landed on the ground only a few feet beneath him. He landed on his side and let out a chocked groan. Everyone was clambering wondering if he was alright. The boy that knocked Harry off came down beside Harry and apologized. "Sorry Man, wasn't looking." He said with a shrug.

Harry waved him off. Seeing that Harry was alright, everyone just watched him as he got up. What no one had anticipated was the fact that Harry's pants had fallen off. Taking with them the required jock strap type coverings that he also put on. Of course he knew he wouldn't need them, but it had been ritual and so he did it automatically.

So when Harry Potter stood up everyone saw his package. Most girls fainted. A few guys' mouths dropped. All in all, everyone was rather surprised to see the large serpent that Harry Potter had kept hidden to himself all these years. Harry immediately dropped to the ground pulling his pants back up. But it was too late. Everyone in the field had seen his penis. Harry was mortified and took off from the field back to the castle.

oooooooooo

His feet had quickly carried him back to the Head Dorm. He made it in good time considering everyone was till at the field with their mouths hanging open. He was sitting on the couch in his own clothes when he heard a tentative knock at the portrait. "Harry. It's me." Came Hermione's voice.

He didn't say anything and soon he heard the door open and in came Hermione and Ron.

"HARRY! Why didn't you tell me you had such a large..." Ron started but what interrupted by Hermione.

"Ron!" She hit his arm. "Don't be such a prat. Can't you see how utterly horrified Harry is. He was just humiliated! Have a brain Ronald!" She sat beside Harry and rubbed his shoulder. "Oh Harry! Are you alright?"

He looked at the fireplace still and sighed. "Obviously not."

Hermione continued to rub his shoulder. "Harry...I don't know what to say to comfort you. What if I cast a Memory charm on everyone to make them forget?" She suggested.

Harry's face jolted her way and he looked into her brown eyes. Had Hermione just said she would break rules for him? Then he saw her lips curve into a small smile. "Knew that would get you to look at me." Harry soon broke out into a small grin.

"Thanks Mione." He wrapped his arm around her giving her and awkward hug before releasing her. He looked back over at Ron who had taken up an empty seat across from them. "What am I going to do now?"

Ron grinned. "Isn't it obvious? This is how you get Cho." He said happily. Hermione groaned and Ron continued. "Mate you have a huge, erm, gift. I'm pretty sure that is going to attract a lot of girls and one of them is going to be Cho. Man Harry, she is going to be all over you."

Harry sighed. "I don't think that's how it works Ron."

"Of course it is! Girls love men with large packages..." Ron said.

Hermione scoffed. "Oh please. Some of us actually fall in love with the person. No matter how large," She looked at Harry with a blush. "Or small," she looked pointedly at Ron and he frowned looking down, "They are." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said. It was nice that she thought that way. But he had to agree with Ron. Most girls were rather shallow. Weren't they? He hoped something good would come out of this whole incident. Especially if that something was Cho Chang.

_oooooooo_

_Fin. _

_I only mean this chapter, so calm down. Okay so this is the start. Yes I know the whole concept was stolen from that show on MTV. Hard times of RJ Berger. What can I say? I was watching this show one day and this story came to me. However it won't be the exact same. You'll just have to read more and find out. Gosh it feels good to be back. Please leave comments and anything else. Except flames. I honestly can't stand that. If you don't like, don't read. Simple enough isn't it. Though I am up to 3 thousand words already And this is only the first chapter...Hmmmm..._

_So chapter title is in French. Loosely translated it means: _The Serpent in the Pants. _Aren't I hilarious?_

_Xoxo ArsenicQueen._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I see that some people have actually taken to this story. Thank you for all the fave adds. Haven't gotten any reviews yet. Please let me know what you think. Anyways, now that this whole fanfic site is fixed and I can finally update, not to mention I have a few days off work, I hope to upload at least one more chapter before the end of the week. To anyone who doesn't know, this is a Harry/Hermione fic, because in my mind Ronald is just too bumbling to wind up with her.

Disclaimer: Second verse,same as the first. I own nothing. Except the alterations done by my twisted mind. This chapter will have mild lemon in it. So be warned.

Oooooooooooo

Chapter Two:

_Le parti privé de placard de balai*_

Harry awoke the next morning in a complete daze. Last night he and Hermione stayed up most of the night just talking and laughing and it made him forget all about the altercation the day before. He pulled on his Gryffindor robes and tried to pull the comb through his hair. As he made his way down the staircase from his room he spotted Hermione by the Portrait. She saw him and smiled.

"Morning Harry." She said in an upbeat tone.

Harry nodded to her not really being much of a morning person. "Mione..." he mumbled. The pair of them exited their joint common room and headed down for breakfast in the newly refurnished Great Hall. Seeing as how the other one was somewhat destroyed by the battle only a few months ago. Ah the wonders of magic.

Hermione always insisted on getting to breakfast early so they could eat and then handle their patrols before their first classes began. And Harry obliged the girl. So as they walked they saw hardly anyone in the halls. But when they entered the Great Hall he could see various groups of people at their respective tables. Yet the moment those doors opened and Harry walked in beside Hermione everyone's head immediately turned to him.

A large hush overtook the entire room and Harry felt himself begin to sweat. He had hoped that after defeating Voldemort that people would no longer stare in awe of him. After all he was only a regular guy like any other. Since the chaos that occurred yesterday, Harry decided he was in for even more fame and attention. And that was something that he hated with a passion.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table alongside Hermione, she shot the watchers a dirty look. Turning back to Harry she gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry Harry. Half the people are just envious and the other half are jealous." She blushed as she spoke and looked down at her food.

Harry smiled lightly. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully hit Harry with a biscuit. "You would ask that wouldn't you?" She returned to her breakfast, but her smile was still there.

Harry began to eat his own meal when he felt more stares aimed at him. Upon lifting his head he came in eye contact of Cho Chang. She sent Harry an apologetic smile. She must have known how embarrassed he would be. Harry sent her a shrug stating that he would deal with it.

Once their eye exchange was done he caught the eye of another girl. Felicia Moore. She was a seventh year Ravenclaw and was only a few seats down from Cho. She had long blonde hair that flowed down her back. Her eyes were a sparkling shade of ice blue. Harry was trapped in them for a moment before she sent him what she probably thought of as a seductive smile. Harry just winced internally. It wasn't that she wasn't good looking or anything. Hell she was gorgeous. But he just knew she was only staring at him for one reason. And that reason lie snugly in his trousers.

He continued to eat his breakfast only to have Ron come and take a seat beside him. He looked over and saw Ron was all disoriented. "Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at him with a dazed smile and shrugged. Harry looked over at Hermione and her smile was gone. It was now replaced with a sad frown and her eyes looked slightly glassy. She looked away from the guys and scanned the Great hall. Harry's eyes followed hers only to see her attention on a certain female. This one he knew to be Astoria Greengrass of Slytherin. She had the soft light brown hair and the large green eyes. Harry looked back at Hermione offering her a sympathy smile. Astoria was very pretty.

It wasn't as if Harry thought Hermione was ugly. She was beautiful. An image of the Yule Ball passed through his mind. Yes, Hermione Granger was very beautiful, she just never presented herself that way. She never took the time to show her beauty. And Harry supposed that made him shallow.

Before Ron spoke and before Harry could say anything in comfort to Hermione, she suddenly got up and spoke directly to Harry. "I'll take the west side of the castle and when you are done could you take the east side?" Harry nodded and Hermione turned on her heels and stomped out of the Hall.

Harry turned back to Ron. "Ron..." harry began. But he really didn't know what to say. What could he say? Instead he said what any normal male friend would say. "Where have you been all night?" Harry asked.

Ron had a smug smile on his face and his eyes whipped over to Astoria. She had been talking to a friend and absently running her fingers through her hair when she felt someone look at her. When her eyes met Ron's she sent him a pleasant smile and a wink before turning back to her conversation.

"You snogged Astoria?" Harry asked incredulously.

Ron sighed and looked back at Harry. "Snogged? If only mate. Astoria and I shagged." He cried out triumphantly. Though only as loud so that it only touched Harry's ears. Harry's eyes widened. Ron lost his virginity to Astoria. Wait, had he and Hermione...? Suddenly Harry didn't like the idea of Ron taking Hermione's virginity. Though he wasn't sure why.

"Did you and Hermione ever...?" Harry asked cautiously.

Ron shook his head and waved Harry off. "Never. Not for a lack of trying on my part. But with her it was always, 'I'm not ready' 'I want it to be special'... Blah blah..."

Harry held in his anger. He couldn't believe Ron was talking about Hermione like this. She was their friend. She had helped them through everything almost. He bit his tongue. He swore to himself that no matter how thick Ron acted that he would not let the git mess up his year by getting in a fight with him for a majority of it. Though it seemed to happen frequently.

"So was it special?" Harry asked.

Ron was shoveling food into his mouth and only stopped to answer. "It was bloody amazing." He said. Taking another bite he chewed and then swallowed. "Snuck out after curfew and met her in an empty classroom. She and I have been sneaking around all week snogging. Then one thing led to the other and just like that we shagged." Ron smirked.

Harry took a deep breath. He was a virgin. In a way he was like Hermione, wanting to wait entirely for the right person to come around. Not just some slag that fell into his lap. Harry finished his breakfast and then told Ron he'd meet up with him later. Ron stopped him.

"You won't tell Hermione will you?"

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. But knowing her she'd take points away or curse me or something."

"Ron, Hermione is definitely more mature than that." And you wouldn't be worth her getting detention or thrown in Azkaban. Harry thought. He waved to Ron and took off.

Oooooooooooo

Harry had just finished up the lower parts of the East side of the castle. He glanced at a clock on the corridor wall. He had about 20 minuted left until classes began. He was going to finish up this corridor and then quickly sweep the next before heading down to History of Magic. Luckily for him it was on this side of the castle.

He passed a few empty classrooms. When he opened the door and made a thorough scan of each room he headed up the other end. Sometimes he and Hermione would catch people in the rooms. Either making out or doing other unsavory things. He was surprised Ron got away with it last night. He and Hermione were usually better then that. Though she did spend most of last night trying to cheer him up. That thought gave Harry a small smile on his face.

Suddenly, Harry saw a door open in front of his face and in the next minute he was being pulled inside and into utter darkness. Soft hands held onto his wrists and pushed him against the wall. He was about to use wand less magic. Something Hermione had helped him with while they were on the run. Then suddenly he felt something soft against his neck. Lips?

He struggled a bit when he felt the hands move over his chest and down towards his lower region. Sucking in a deep breath he spoke a spell softly. "Lumos." Immediately light filled the small room. First he noticed that he was in a small broom closet. The next thing he noticed was his 'attacker' was none other then the Ravenclaw Felicia Moore. Her uniform vest was gone and her white shirt was unbuttoned exposing a blue lace bra and a medium sized amount of breasts. Not that he minded the amount. Because he didn't.

She licked her lips and smiled. "Harry..." She spoke in a purr like manner.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke. "F..felicia?"

She nodded and smiled. "You do know my name huh?" He nodded slowly still in somewhat of a daze. Felicia only laughed softly. Her hands closed around his member still outside of his clothes. He grunted and tried to look away. But she stepped closer to him. Her breath was hot on his neck and her breasts crushed against him. She unbuckled his pants one handed. He took a moment to admire her ability to do so one handed. And then her hand slipped down his pants and boxers.

Harry jumped slightly. This made her laugh a bit more. She licked his neck and Harry felt himself shiver. He really needed to gain control of his body once more otherwise this girl would have her way with him. Not that he minded. Wait, did he? Just then her hands wrapped around his member skin to skin and he felt himself harden in her hold. Maybe he didn't care.

"Oh wow..." She said softly. Her tone suggested she was very impressed. "It is as big as I thought. I wondered if I was too far away or if I was just seeing things. But I guess not.." She pulled back and smiled at Harry. He managed a slight smile before her hand began to tug on him. He closed his eyes and began breathing heavily. He had no idea what to do. Should he go with it? Then he noticed Felicia's body was moving down his. Oh Merlin! Was she going to...?

His thoughts broke off when he felt her wet lips wrap around his girth. He shivered even more and his hips slightly jutted forward. He felt so helpless as she held him against the wall with her free hand. But what could he really do? He had never experienced this before and he was curious.

Felicia took more of him into her mouth and began to suck hard. He moaned loudly and gripped her shoulders tightly. It felt amazing! Harry couldn't believe it. The way she sucked on him made his mind go completely blank. All he could focus on was her actions. And the fact that she was moving faster and sucking him harder then before.

It was then that her free hand moved down to cup his testicles nicely that his hips bucked even more. He thrust sort of hard into her mouth. She gave him a low moan and he did it again. Felicia sucked and rubbed his testicles until Harry was sure he was seeing stars. He released and felt Felicia take it all and swallow it. She stood up and licked her lips. Harry was about to apologize when the closet door opened.

There stood Hermione Granger. She looked worried as though she had been searching for him. He then remembered they were supposed to meet up in their dorm 15 minutes before class. How long had he been in here? Hermione looked at them and her face and shoulders fell. Harry immediately opened his mouth to speak when Hermione frowned at him. "You were late for class. 10 points, Potter." She said in disgust. "Another 30 points each for being caught breaking school rules." The look she gave Harry practically broke his heart. As she turned and stormed off.

Oooooooooooo

Harry tried for the rest of that day to get Hermione to talk to him. She however ignored him during class and didn't even enter the Great Hall for meals. She did her sweeps of the castle when she usually did but made sure to go out before him. When he returned to their Common Room her door was locked and spelled. He couldn't hear her and she couldn't hear him. He felt utterly lost. Why was she mad at him anyways? Did she think she would lose him? Or maybe she felt he was being just like Ron? He honestly didn't know.

Over the years, whenever he and Hermione fought it tended to be more real. With Ron it was usually because he was jealous or just being a complete idiot. But with Hermione, she usually had some reasoning behind her. With the whole Firebolt thing, she was only worried something could have happened to Harry. That he could have been hurt or worse. Harry had no clue what her reasoning was behind this but he was determined to get her to forgive him. He hoped anyway.

He walked up to his room and fell onto his bed. After Hermione left him and Felicia he apologized and told her that wasn't ever going to happen again. And how he wasn't that guy. It wasn't as if it didn't feel great. It did, of course. But he felt horrible afterward. Not just because he was caught but his best friend. But because it wasn't with someone he cared about. Hell all he knew about Felicia was her name and her house. And now that she gave good head. But that was it. Harry buried his head into his pillow and passed out. With his clothes and glasses on.

Oooooooooooo

_Well that's it for chapter two. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I have a busy schedule. But here's the update so I hope you guys like it. Obviously I am trying to slowly work Harry and Hermione together. But Harry is just too blind. Aren't they all? Anyways, sorry this chapter is shorter then the first. Try to make it better along the way. =) oh and this chapter title loosely translated from french means: _Private Broom-Closet Party. _Again because I am so hilarious. _

_Xox Arsenic Queen_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alright, perhaps I should explain myself. First, I've completely decided to stray from my original premise. The only thing that will taken from that television show is the similarity in name and the inner war between two women within the main character. Second, I know Harry said he wanted his first time to be special. However, he was caught off guard by a beautiful female who took dominance over his member like she owned it. How would you expect him to react. In this chapter, you will see how utterly upset he is with himself.

Thank you to the reviewers. Sorry if I disappointed you with that last chapter. But it'll turn out for the best. Trust me.

Disclaimer: Second verse same as the first, I own nothing, otherwise Mrs. Potter would be Hermione.

Ooooooooo

Chapter Three:

Les serviettes devraient être comme les capes d'invisibilité*

Harry could barely stand it anymore. Two weeks had come and gone since his little episode with that Ravenclaw in the broom closet. Since then, Hermione has ignored him and Ron has been with Astoria everyday. He was always alone now and that thought killed him. All of these years the fame never mattered. Without fame he was happy. Without friends he was miserable.

The only time Hermione ever spoke to him was when she had to. Basically when McGonagall needed to speak to the two Heads or when they were discussing sweeps of the castle. Each time he tried to speak about something else she would simple give him a heartbreaking look and walk away.

Ron being mad at him was one thing. Hermione mad at him however was another thing entirely. She had been one of the most constant things in his life aside from magic. They wrote to each other over each summer. Sharing their episodes in the Muggle world. They laughed about old movies and spoke about Muggle bands. Most of the time Ron had no idea what they were talking about. Without her there he simply felt hollow. Cheesy to say but nonetheless it was completely the truth.

After taking some time and thinking about the events leading up to this point he saw why Hermione was upset. Hell he was upset with himself. How could he be such a git? He and Hermione often spoke of love when they were on the run. Moments they spent the tried to fill with positive things. Trying to block out the imminent doom. Hermione was the one to tell Harry she wanted to be with someone special someday. Someone who was full of life and could make her life. And someone that would be true to her. Harry had agreed on the same thing. He thought those were important things to have with someone. He needed someone to be there for him as a friend and as a lover.

Doing things with Felicia has sullied his perfect image of that moment. He had cursed himself many times over his weakness. How could he defeat the Darkest Wizard ever with a fight worthy of stories for centuries to come. Yet lose all the fight in him and succumb to a woman whom he knew almost nothing about? That was what Hermione was mad at. That much he was sure. She was always looking out for him and perhaps she thought this was a betrayal of himself to himself.

Whatever the reason, he wasn't ever sure he'd find out. When he went to the Great Hall that morning he saw it decorated for Halloween. Frowning, Harry wondered to himself if it really was that far into the year. Taking a moment he realized it was indeed the first week of October. By then, the Great Hall was always decorated festively.

He saw Hermione at the Gryffindor table but made sure to slide in beside Ron opposite of Hermione. She paid no attention to Harry and simply continued to look over the morning's Daily Prophet. Harry turned to Ron and spoke. "Hey Mate."

Ron looked up from his breakfast and nodded. Mouth full of bacon and oatmeal. Harry grimaced and filled his own plate. He only got some toast and a few strips of bacon himself. He kept looking up at Hermione but her eyes were focused on the paper. Sighing to himself, Harry took a few bites feeling not that hungry anymore.

There had to be some way to get Hermione to talk to him. He just wasn't quite sure how. Before Harry could try, Hermione slammed her paper down and yelled, only loud enough for their table to hear. "As if Skeeter wasn't bad enough, now there's this new slag. Gia Rowanwood." Hermione grumbled and pushed the paper away.

Curiously Harry picked up the paper to find a picture of himself. Grumbling also he read the caption above the picture.

**The Boy Who Lived, keeping it in his pants until he's married.**

Harry dropped his toast and was in shock. "What?" He yelled as loud as Hermione. He looked up to see Hermione give him a sympathetic look.

"I told you it's all rubbish." She tried to tear the paper back before he could continue but he pulled back and continued reading aloud.

_"It seems that the boy who lived has decided to remain pure and wait until he has found the witch of his dreams." An inside source at Hogwarts sent me a letter in complete secrecy. The source tells __me that Harry J. Potter has always been the shy boy at school. But even after the war he remains only with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley._

_The three of them had been inseparable since their first year at Hogwarts. Some wonder if they 'keep it in the group'. The source says that Harry has become the Head Boy this year and is always off somewhere with Hermione Granger. One can only wonder what goes on behind closed doors._

_We can only hope that the younger generation take tips from Mr. Potter. Who is showing admirable strength to keep away from the opposite sex. Though with rumors of him and Ms. Granger, he could probably use attention from another, more attractive looking, opposite member of the sex. _

_After all, Harry J. Potter remains the single most sought after bachelor. Many women have flocked after him in hopes of becoming his witch. Harry is of course a very wealthy wizard. His net worth is over a thousand..."_

Harry stopped reading and took a deep and shaky breath. He didn't look at Ron or Hermione but suddenly the paper burst into flames on the table before them. Hermione cast a dousing spell over it and soon all that was left was ash and soot.

"Harry.." Hermione began. His head shot up to look at her. His eyes held a deep uncontrollable fire within them. She bit her lip and tried to speak again.

"Hermione, you don't just get when to talk to me and when to ignore me. It isn't something that 'friends' do." He shot another look at Ron and grabbed his stuff. Without looking back he exited the Hall in a fury.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was sitting outside the castle. He was down by the Black Lake sitting on a large boulder just looking out on the lake. He had calmed down a lot since the episode this morning. He felt horrible for snapping at Hermione. He was just so angry and humiliated that he lost control of his calm demeanor.

He needed to apologize to Hermione. Again. Well since he never got around to apologizing to her the first time he should just add that to the list then. While he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear someone approaching.

He was startled out of his daze when he heard a quite voice clearing their throat. Turning around he saw Cho standing there looking shy. She walked over and sat beside him. Neither said a word for a while and then, she spoke. "I'm sorry about the Prophet Harry."

Harry waved it off. "Not your fault Cho." He replied.

She shrugged and continued. "Even so, I think it was a horrible thing for them to publish. How can they even do that? You are Harry Potter after all." Harry winced at that comment and just nodded. "Well if it makes you feel any better I don't believe a word of it."

Harry turned to her and smiled. "Really?"

Cho shook her head. "No. She's just someone looking for a way in. She wants to be big like Rita and figures the only way in accomplishing that is to spew useless and untrue lies about people."

He nodded. "Yeah. People like that need a life."

The pair laughed for a bit and continued to just sit in a comfortable silence. As the sun started to set, Cho leaned toward him. He turned to her and before he knew it, her lips were against his. A little jump of his heart urged him on and he returned the kiss. It didn't get too heated, only lightly pressing against each others lips. When they broke apart, Cho was flustered and Harry was in a daze.

"See you later Harry." Cho said as she got up and headed toward the castle. Harry sat there still and thought to himself, 'How could today get any better?'

ooooooooo

Harry was thankful that it was a Saturday and also Hogsmeade weekend. More than half the students were in the small village leaving Hogwarts virtually bare. He went to the Great Hall and found that no one paid him much attention. He sat down and tucked in, not really realizing how hungry he actually was. Halfway through his meal, he felt someone beside him. Looking over he saw a sullen looking Ron. Harry nodded toward him and continued eating.

"Sorry mate..." Ron began. Harry swallowed his food and turned toward him with an eyebrow raised. "For you know not being around much. I guess I haven't been much of a mate have I?"

Harry sighed. "You've been busy with.."

"Harry, we both know witches come and go, but we're mates forever, ya?"

Harry nodded with a slight smile. "I wasn't really mad at you or anything. I'm glad you found someone. It's just, I'm a bit, jealous..."

Ron tried to contain his grin. Had he just heard correctly? Was Harry Potter jealous of him? Harry noticed his grin and simply rolled his eyes. "Never thought I'd hear that." Ron said simply.

Harry shrugged. "I just would like someone to spend time with. You know? Talking and laughing..."

"Snogging and shagging?" Ron added.

Harry frowned. "I suppose. But that's not what I'm looking for exactly."

"What are you looking for?"

For some reason, a flash of him and Hermione laughing and eating ice-cream flashed in his mind. Shaking it off he replied, "Someone I can be myself with..."

oooooooo

After his talk with Ron, the two played Wizard's Chess for a bit. Though no matter how many times they played, Harry still wasn't good enough compared to Ron. He felt that maybe one day he would have to get better skills in this game so he could possibly put Ron in his place.

Though he figured, maybe Ron deserved to win some of the time. But he was always throwing it in your face. Like a child...

When their third game ended, Ron was off to meet Astoria. Harry promised not to go out looking for them and break up the pair of them. Though he couldn't exactly say the same thing about Hermione. No telling what she would do.

So at almost nine o' clock, Harry made his way to his portrait. Giving the password he entered the silent common room. He wondered where Hermione was but he figured she was probably ignoring him. Overcome with an immense amount of fatigue, he made his way up the stairs and toward the bathroom. Figuring that Hermione was stuck in the library doing some assignment or reading chapters ahead of everyone else, he walked into the bathroom without knocking. He didn't register any sound from within so he figured it was safe.

He was wrong.

Hermione was before him. Hair up exposing her slender neck and her toned feminine body clothed only in a short light blue bath towel. Her long slender leg was lifted up on the edge of the large tub and she was rubbing her hands in a circular motion, spreading some lotion on them no doubt.

At this somewhat innocent sight, Harry felt his mouth go dry. For seconds, or minutes, he couldn't be sure because he was lost in this fantastic sight. He saw Hermione as if for the first time since the war. A woman. And a very feminine one at that. He found himself imaging various scenarios with her standing there like that. And each one shocked him out of his daze. With a light blush and a soft and whispered "Sorry." Harry retreated from the bathroom.

He went directly to his bed and locked the door. He tore off his clothes and fell onto his bed. Rolling over on his back he looked down to see yet another shock before him. He was hard. His member practically bursting through his boxers. He began to breath heavily. Was that...? From Hermione? He tried to will it away but every time he closed his eyes, He saw Hermione before him in just that towel.

How he wanted to tear it off. Drink in the sight of her bare body. Run his fingers along the soft curves of her frame. To press his lips against hers and to part her legs whilst she called out his name.

Snapping from the fantasy he realized he had made it worse. His member was now at full attention and it was rather painful. He didn't dare to touch it. That would mean the worst wouldn't it?

Harry found Hermione attractive. Not that it was bad or anything. But it seemed that he found Hermione more attractive than anyone. Never before had this happened. He had never really gotten this hard over some girl before. Though Hermione was far from just some girl.

He never received this feeling from looking at Cho or Ginny. Only at Hermione. Not even at Felicia. He supposed it was because of the way she was handling him and how her hands were already on him. Hell, Hermione didn't touch him or speak to him and he was the hardest he'd ever been.

Was it possible for one to have an attraction to his best friend? Because if so then he was pretty sure he was starting to feel something towards Hermione.

0ooooooooooooooooooo

_Alright. Chapter three done and delivered. Again, if it isn't up to everyone's standards then my apologies. And If you find you don't like this story then please don't continue to read it. I'm not making you am I? I know that Harry finds himself attracted to Hermione after he sees her completely naked. But he has a certain respect for her, for her brains and her humor. And now he sees this new side of her and suddenly it breaks apart everything he has come to know. It's a bit hard on him..._

_Today's chapter, loosely translated means,: _Towels should be like invisibility cloaks.

_Because according to Harry, they should be =)_

_xox_

_Arsenic Queen_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: So far so good. This is coming along finally. I have some of the next chapters mapped out. But please, if you have any suggestions or anything I'd love to hear them. Just because I'm the writer, doesn't mean you can't read what you want to see happening._

_Disclaimer: Next verse, same as the first. Own age belongs to J.K. Rowling. Because she made Harry marry a fan girl and Hermione marry and idiot..._

Chapter Four

_La jalousie n'est pas la façon à un coeur de la femme, ou à ses sous-vêtements*_

Each time he closed his eyes, he saw the same thing, over and over again. It was he was being plagued with a whole new set of dreams. Though what once were nightmares now seemed to be something more, pleasant yet unreal at the same time. He saw the girl he'd know for seven years. The girl whom he'd saved various time and who in return has saved him just as much. But now he seemed to only see her in a completely different light. He saw her now as a woman.

He still saw her as his friend of course. But now everything was awkward. He knew she still hadn't fully forgiven him or anything. Though she spoke to him more. And the rare occasions when he would get to see her smile. It made him wonder why he hadn't seen her for her beauty before. He did admit she was attractive a few times when asked. Now, he couldn't help but see her beauty in her normal daily routines.

Hermione was beautiful when she was reading. Her eyes were always so concentrating and she would gnaw on her bottom lip. That sent shivers down Harry's spine. She was beautiful when she was mad. When someone was misbehaving, Hermione's face would flush and she would scold the culprits like mad. Harry had to admit, Hermione was most beautiful when she laughed.

He felt odd thinking about his best friend this way. He felt silly that it took seeing her in practically nothing to get him to realize these things. He hadn't ever thought of Hermione like this because of how close they were. It was almost as if they were family. Suddenly, he didn't want to be thought of as her brother.

Harry felt that he was going mad. Every time he looked over at her he had un-brotherly like thoughts about her. It was as if he were under some kind of spell. Which was ridiculous because surely Hermione would never feel this way about him.

And what of Cho? Wasn't he supposed to fancy her again?

This year was becoming far more confusing and complicated then he ever thought possible. What made it all that worse, he hardly saw Cho, and was with Hermione almost one hundred percent of the time. Being Heads together, they had all the same classes and breaks. Not to mention their shared dorms. It was almost as if he was being slowly tortured.

Hermione was of course a very shy girl. She liked to wear somewhat plain things. However, one morning Harry was lounging on the Common Room couch of their shared dorm. His eyes were on the book before him, _Quidditch, through the Ages._ Sure he'd read it a dozen times, but it never failed to teach him something new each time he read through it. Though right now he was still focused on Hermione and only really pretending to read.

He heard her door open and the sounds of her footsteps making their way down the staircase. It was a week before Halloween now and it was still somewhat warm out. It was their Hogsmeade weekend and Harry and Hermione had their rounds to take care of first.

Harry put the book down and sat up. He looked over at the bottom of the stairs and felt very very hot. Hermione Granger was most definitely a woman. And if he ever had any doubt how much of a woman she was, this current attire would certainly change his mind in a second.

Hermione was wearing a pair of black jeans. They were fitted to her shapely legs and somewhat curved behind. The shirt she wore was a scoop neck maroon top. The sleeves came to her elbows and it was fit on top and sort of flowed out at the bottom. Her hair was pulled to the side and halfway braided through allowing her ends to hand loosely on her shoulder.

Harry was in a trance. She was dressed so simply but in things that only accented her already wonderful features. Another thing Harry liked about Hermione was that she wore no makeup. All he ever saw her apply to her face was chap stick. Strawberry flavored. Not that he had noticed or anything. At least not until recently.

"Wow..." Was all he finally said. Hermione's cheeks turned a light pink and Harry had the urge to go over to her and kiss her. Shaking that feeling off he spoke again. "You look fantastic Mione..." He said with a bit of flushing on his part.

"Oh Harry..." She said with a soft smile. "It's hardly a ball. We're just going to Hogsmeade." She walked around the couch to the area beside him. She then picked up her black robe that lay on the couch and pulled it on over her everyday wear. "Are you ready to go?" She eyed him over and noticed he wore a navy thermal shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a his black robes. She smiled again. "By the way you look nice too. Trying to impress Cho?"

Harry was snapped out his somewhat daze by her words. To be honest, since he saw Hermione four days ago he hadn't spoken to Cho. He even forgot about the kiss they shared. Nodding slowly as he was unsure of how to answer. Hermione simply sighed. "You deserve better..." She trailed off and shrugged. "Well let's get started then."

Harry stopped for a moment. A smirk came over his face. Deciding to tease Hermione a bit he asked in feigned disbelief. "Why? Got a hot date you need to get ready for?"

Harry was surprised to see Hermione wasn't scolding him. If anything she appeared to have turned red once more. Harry's eyes widened. She couldn't, could she? Hermione licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Actually I do. Have a date that is." Her eyes came up to meet his and she held it for a moment before he looked away. She had a date? Not that it wasn't possible. He just didn't think there was anyway that Hermione was interested in. Certainly not. Right?

"Who?" He asked. Though it came out as a bit of choked sob. Harry cleared his throat and repeated the question.

Hermione shyly looked down. "Just some seventh year...That's all..." She said quietly.

For some reason, Harry was overcome with the need to know more. Who was it? Who thought they were good enough for his Mione? Wait, his Mione? When the heck did that happen? Shaking his head he took a deep breath. "So the bloke doesn't have a name?" He knew he was prying but he really didn't care at that point.

Hermione looked up again and cleared her throat. "Mike Corner." She said simply.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Michael Corner...? You mean that git Ginny dated? Hang on, wasn't he in our year?"

Hermione frowned. "Yes that Michael. And he was in our year but with the War, he never got to finish up his year so he had to come back. He did help us remember?" She said in a somewhat scolding tone.

Harry sighed. Yeah he remembered that. Bloody git... "Alright. But why are you dating him then?" He tried to keep himself under control but for some reason the thought of Hermione dating that guy got Harry so...jealous.

"Well he is actually quite brilliant. We have spent a lot of study sessions in the library over the past few weeks. And he asked me out to Hogsmeade today and I said yes. Is that a problem?"

YES! Was what Harry wanted to reply. But he couldn't not without coming out with his feelings for Hermione and he wasn't sure he even knew what those were yet. Maybe this was all because of him walking in on her in the bathroom. But maybe he really did fancy her. He just hadn't realized it until now. "No I guess not...Just...you deserve better." He didn't intently throw her words back at her. It was just what he thought.

Hermione smiled obviously knowing his words weren't out of spite. She leaned forward and kissed Harry's cheek. "Thank you." She said quietly and turned to leave the room.

Harry was frozen in his spot. Her soft warm lips left the feel on his cheek even after she left. He pulled himself out of his somewhat fantasy laced day dream and followed her out of their portrait. He just hoped that when he found out what he really felt for Hermione it wouldn't be too late.

Ooooooooooooo

Once the pair had finished their sweeps along the emptying corridors they met up at the courtyard. Hermione was looking a bit eager and nervous at the same time. Harry wanted to object, yell...something. Anything. But he knew it wasn't his place. He watched her talking to McGonagall. They had to report to her once they'd finished. Then they could take a carriage down to Hogsmeade.

Inside the carriage was somewhat awkward for Harry. His fist was tight at his side as though he was on edge. Hermione just appeared to be happy. When had things come to this. He had never been quiet around Hermione before. Then again, he'd never spent his nights imaging what she looked like beneath her clothing.

What would the Wizarding World think if they saw him now? _Harry Potter, the pervert_...

As the carriage continued on its way, Hermione spoke to Harry. "So are you meeting up with Cho for something? Or heading to the Joke Shop?" She seemed as though she were trying to make conversation. Maybe silence between them had her on edge, much like it had on him.

"Dunno..." Was Harry's reply. "Where is Corner taking you then?" He tried to play down the obvious venom in his tone. Why was he so jealous of the guy? He wasn't like this with Ginny.

He watched as she bit her lip. "Well he said something about the bookstore and then some lunch at the Hog's Head."

Harry nodded. This Corner guy was slick. Taking Hermione to the bookstore. As though she'd never been there before. Honestly, books were Hermione's true love. What was the git playing at?

The ride stopped and Hermione was eager to exit. Opening the door she ducked out first. Unbeknownst to her, but luckily for Harry, her bottom was exposed and clear in his view for a few moments. He tugged at the collar of his shirt and tried to jerk himself from those thoughts.

Once he finally exited the carriage, he saw Hermione go over to Corner. He put his arm around her shoulders and they took off toward the stores. Harry's eyes followed them until they disappeared in the crowd. Now Harry may be jealous, but he certainly wasn't going to follow them. Not at all. Meet them randomly at Hog's Head was a completely different story.

He took off on his own. Looking at different stores and dodging some obviously desperate girls that continued to follow him around. He was getting awfully tired of them. It was getting on his last nerve. Honestly, all they wanted from him was something. Before it was because they wanted to be seen with him. Now it was because they wanted to bed him. And probably still to be seen with him. Each and everyone of these girls wanted something. Except Hermione.

It was tiring and a bit depressing. Everyone seemed to be after something. He really only had a small handful of friends that he trusted. Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione...It wasn't many people. But he supposed it was a lot more than the amount he had growing up. Which was none.

Thankfully, Harry had met up with Ron after some time. Ron said that Astoria was off with her friends and Ron felt as though he needed some guy time. He was anxious to talk about anything that wasn't makeup, jewelry or clothes. He and Harry were off to the Quidditch store and then the joke shop. They were having fun and Harry felt as though the old times were back.

Then, Ron asked where Hermione was. Harry felt as though he were on fire. But he explained it to Ron. "Blimey that kid gets around doesn't he? First Ginny and now Hermione..He needs to be with his own girls."

"You're forgetting Cho." Harry interjected. During their fifth year, Micheal and Ginny had broken up and he had ended up dating Cho Chang.

Ron's eyes widened. "Right. What a git. Who's next, Luna?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. But he better not try anything funny with Hermione."

Ron watched Harry for a moment and raised his eyebrow. "Why? Do you like Hermione?" Ron was teasing but soon noticed Harry's face was cast downward. "Harry?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Do you...like..."

Harry interrupted him. "Course not! It's just she's our friend and I just don't trust the bloke that's all." Harry reassured Ron. Though he wasn't entirely sure whether he was trying to convince Ron or himself.

Ron looked at him skeptically for a moment. Then, he simply shrugged it off and they went back to having fun.

They stopped at a few more places before Ron began complaining about how hungry he was. Harry just laughed and they headed toward the closest place. Which just so happened to be the Hog's Head. Harry walking inside and immediately saw Michael and Hermione toward the right. She looked alright. Maybe she was having fun. Harry wasn't so sure that was a good thing.

As if feeling someone watching her, Hermione looked up and saw Harry and Ron making there way to an empty table a few away from her. She smiled brightly at them and waved. Ron nodded and Harry smiled. Micheal looked up too and appeared irritated. What did they spoil his fun? That thought alone made Harry smile a bit wider.

"Alright Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled softly and nodded. She was probably just happy that the small estrangement from Ron was mending back to their old friendship. Sometimes dating a friend could end badly. All hormones aside, Harry was lucky to still have Hermione and Ron as friends. After everything he had been through. Harry hoped that if he ever gave into his feelings and dated Hermione that if things ended between them, they might still have this connection between them. It was something Harry really didn't want to lose.

Harry nodded at Hermione and smiled. "Having a good time Mione?"

She turned to him and he thought he saw of a flicker of something in her eyes. Sadness? Regret? Shrugging it off he and Ron went to sit at the table across from Hermione and Michael. The conversation between the pair seemed to go back to normal and every so often Harry could hear Hermione's laugh. Though to him it seemed a little forced. Shaking the thought off, Harry and Ron ordered some lunch. When it came they were more than eager to tuck in.

After their meal, Harry and Ron paid and moved to get up. Hermione seemed to as well. It was getting close to the time in which they'd have to return to the castle. As Ron and Harry passed their table they heard the pair saying good bye.

"So our study date is still on for tomorrow right?" Hermione asked.

Michael nodded. "At five o'clock sharp. And don't you be late Mione." He teased her.

Harry's mind went blank before he could leave the pub. Had he just heard that correctly? Had that good for nothing git actually called Hermione by the name that he, Harry and Ron had given to her years before? He looked back at the pair seeing them hug. His anger rose. Ron appeared to have heard it too, because he looked back in disbelief. Before anything could happen, Hermione began to walk toward them and Ron was ushering a furious Harry outside.

00000000000

Harry and Hermione were standing in Professor McGonagall's chambers a few days later. It was just before lunch and Harry had walked to the library to get Hermione and walk with her to see McGonagall. All they were told was that McGonagall needed to talk to them about some Head Boy/Girl matters. The pair still wasn't spending as much time together as they used to so they used this time to talk.

"How are your classes going?" Hermione asked him curiously.

Harry chuckled. "Mione we are in the same classes."

For a moment, Hermione's cheeks went red. "I know that. I mean how are you doing in them? Studying hard?"She joked. She knew that with Quidditch practices everyday that it was likely he did homework a few hours before he passed out.

Harry just shrugged. "I am. It seems better without some nagging voice explaining how I'm using improper grammar in my essays." Harry sent her a little sideways smirk and the pair laughed. Hermione's real laugh. Harry savored it for a moment. "So how are you and Micheal?" He asked casually. Trying to sound more like a good friend then a jealous man.

It was Hermione's turn to shrug. "I'm not sure Harry. While I like him, it seems so hard to just talk to him normal. You know learning aside. It's something Ron, me and you do quite well." She smiled. They passed suites of armor and headed up passed the Gryffindor tower, toward the Headmaster's tower. "I'm starting to think he may only like me for my brains." She said both in mock horror and seriousness.

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. "Mione if he were to do anything or say anything, I..."

Hermione cut him off with a sigh. "Honestly Harry, give up the whole saving people bit. I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm sure things with Micheal will get better." She sent him a reassuring smile as the pair came to McGonagall's chamber entrance. "Beetle Button."

Harry frowned. "Odd password isn't it?"

Hermione smiled. "It's just McGonagall being clever. Remember, she teaches beetle to button in one of her first few lessons. Transfiguring a beetle into a button?" Hermione seemed to be speaking in awe. Almost as if she were speaking of Lockhart like she did in second year.

They went up the spiral staircase and pushed open McGonagall's office. It was decorated much the same as Dumbledore's had. Though she was short one beautiful and loyal phoenix. Harry and Hermione approached the desk of the Head Master. She was seated at her desk scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"Head Master?" Hermione questioned timidly.

McGonagall looked up and gave them a tired smile. "Potter. Granger. Thank you for coming. There is something I would very much like to speak to you of." Setting her quill down she gestured for the two to sit in the chairs she conjured a moment before. After the pair had seated McGonagall continued. "Do you remember fourth year at Hogwarts?"

Harry wasn't sure why she was asking this. Of course he remembered. That was when the TriWizard tournament had been set up and Harry had inadvertently brought the Dark Lord back to power. Though he didn't mention any of that he simply nodded. Hermione followed suite.

"Good. Do you remember a certain celebration we had?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "You mean the Yule Ball Professor?"

McGonagall smiled. "Yes, thank you Miss Granger." She saw Harry nod in understanding and she continued. "Well I have decided that this year we will host another one. In little over a month on the twenty-first of December, we will have a Yule Ball."

Hermione beamed at this. Though the last Yule Ball had not ended well for her, she remembered that she still had a great time for the most part. "Professor! That is a wonderful idea." She exclaimed.

"Brilliant." Harry said with a little less enthusiasm.

McGonagall barely noticed Harry's reply. "As the Heads it will be your duties to set things up and get the band. Also you two will be required to open the dance for everyone. Seeing as how there are no Tri-Wizard Champions this time around." She held her smile.

As the pair left the tower chamber, Hermione could not stop talking about the ball. She was so excited. "Maybe we could get the Weird Sister? Or there was some new band Lavander told me about just the other day." She thought of the name and sighed. "Have to ask her the name again." She practically had a skip in her step.

Harry wasn't all that thrilled. It was going to be another excuse for him to avoid girls. He would wind up going alone and watching the ball from afar. The fact that he had to dance with Hermione did put a bit up happiness into his mind.

As they reached the Great Hall, Harry decided he wouldn't do what he did last time. This time he would ask Hermione as a first and only choice. He would ask her and then maybe after wards he could try and piece together what he was feeling for her.

Hermione pushed open the large door and stepped over the threshold. "Mione look..." Harry began but was soon interrupted by another male voice speaking Hermione's name.

"Mione. What took you?" Harry looked up and saw Michael. He growled inside and stood still.

Hermione blushed and spoke. "We've just come from McGonagall's. She says we are going to have another Yule Ball come December." Her words could barely express her happiness.

Micheal smiled at her and took her hand. "In that case, I'm snatching you up before anyone else can." He said and winked. "Mione would you like to go to the ball with me?"

As he spoke those words, Harry's heart and head once again fell. It seemed like he really couldn't catch a break. He was the damn chosen one wasn't he? Weren't people supposed to idolize and respect him. Before he could open his mouth he heard heartbreaking words.

"Of course, I'll go with you Michael!" Hermione hugged him and they walked down the Great Hall talking about clothing colors and music. Harry was left standing in the aisle alone.

If one thing Harry had learned from his fame, was that it didn't get him the one thing he wanted, Hermione...

000000000000

_Alright. Here endeth the fourth chapter. _

_So I know there are going to be a lot of negative responses to this chapter. I just have a feeling. Didn't get an Outstanding in Divination for nothing..Anyways if you didn't like it, sorry but if you did, then hurray for me. Harry is getting more jealous and now there's a ball approaching. But just when things got bad for Harry, perhaps they will get better. Only time will tell._

_ Oh and I apologize for taking so long to update. My schedule has been more demanding than I had anticipated it would. ._

_Today's chapter means: _Jealousy isn't the way to a woman's heart. Or to her underwear. _Ah where do I come up with this stuff..._

_xox _

_Arsenic Queen._

_P.s Out of curiosity, would anyone want a chapter dedicated to Hermione's P.O.V during all of this? Or maybe I should save that for later. Hmm..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Well that was a longer break than I wanted. Apologies._

_By the way, to all the reviewers that don't have accounts, but review anyways, Thank You._

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN hermione granger's wand...but that's all..._

_00000000000000000000_

**Chapter Five**

_Vous pouvez tromper votre tête mais vous ne pouvez pas tromper votre coeur*_

Right now, Harry Potter was in hell. He was sure that any amount of torture that Voldemort would've used on him years ago could never compare to how he felt right now.

He was sitting in the Great Hall with Hermione. It was a late Friday night and they were currently going head to head on a discussion about a theme for the ball. Harry wasn't sure why they couldn't just stick with Yule Ball but Hermione wasn't having any of that.

"Come on Harry. We get to do anything we want for this. Picking out a theme would be fun." She said with a bright smile. And right away Harry knew that he would be giving in without argument. She seemed extremely excited about the prospect of the ball. He wondered if it was a girl thing.

To worsen things, Mike Corner was sitting with them. He insisted on helping them out. Obviously wanting to spend more time with Hermione. It almost made Harry sick to his stomach to hear him fawning over her. "_Oh Hermione you'd look so good with a blue and gold theme.', 'Oh Hermione you are so brilliant' , 'Oh Hermione I am so trying to get into your knickers...' _Okay so he didn't exactly say that last bit. But he may as well have.

Harry sat across from them on the other side of the table. He had tried to sit beside Hermione but Mike sort of swooped in and Harry just settled. Looking across from her he smiled to himself. She was in her own world. One could tell because her eyes seemed to sparkle and were unfocused. Probably thinking about the ball and how much fun she'd be having. With Michael. Not Harry. That realization once again slammed into his chest.

Not to mention he was still completely uncertain about how he felt. At the moment he was trying to convince himself that he was really only worried that Michael would take advantage of Hermione. In which case, Harry would gladly rip his head off.

Harry absently wondered if he could get some insight into Michael. Then he remembered something. Michael dated both Ginny and Cho. Surely he could ask their opinion of him. Harry's eyes moved back up to see the pair laughing and he put on his own smile as well.

"Say Hermione, what about a Masquerade theme?" Harry asked out of nowhere. He knew that Hermione's favorite movie was Labyrinth and the fact that she had always wanted to attend a masquerade. It was something they had spoken about during their Muggle conversations. Meaning they would talk about stuff Ron had no clue about. Usually they did it when Ron was being a prat.

At his suggestion, Hermione's eyes lit up and widened all at the same time. She looked touched. Maybe she was moved by the fact that he remembered something like that. Whatever the reason, her bright smile shown on her face and Harry had to grit his teeth to keep from blushing at the look she was sending him. He wasn't really trying to show off. He just wanted it clear that he would always be her best friend. No matter whom she dated. Take that Michael Corner.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "That is the best idea!" She searched through the papers in front of her and found a blank one. Taking her quill out she wrote the idea down. Then she looked back up with a twinkle still in her eyes. She wasn't even focused on Michael anymore. "Should we have a name or should it just be Masquerade?" Her tone sounded eager.

Harry thought about it for a moment. Should they? He tried to make it seem like he was actually getting into this to appease Hermione if anything. Harry smiled and opened his mouth again. "I don't see why not.."

But Hermione wasn't listening. She had her quill resting on her chin and appeared deep in thought once again. Harry looked at her for a moment before dropping his eyes back down to his own parchments. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione smiled again. "No. It doesn't need a name. It's great as it is." She looked directly at Harry. "It will still be the Yule ball type decorations. Just everyone will need to wear masks. I think it makes things far more interesting." She blushed and quickly put her head back down scribbling something again.

Harry felt good that his idea wasn't rejected. He too wrote something on the parchment about the whole ball. When he looked up again, Hermione's eyes were back on him. "You're brilliant Harry." Winking at him before she stood up.

A smile grew on his face. How many times had he said that to her? He nodded as she said she needed to go talk to McGonagall about something. Mike watched her go and cast a blank look at Harry before he disappeared himself. Harry sat there for a few more minutes. His smile still etched on his lips.

00000000000000000000

Harry had made his way to the Gryffindor tower. Now that he and Hermione shared their own Common Room he hadn't been up here much. Stopping at the Fat Lady portrait she smiled at Harry. "Password?" She asked him.

Harry returned the smile and gave her the password. "Coraggio." The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung open. Once inside, Harry saw that Ron was playing Exploding Snap with Ginny. Hearing the portrait open Ron looked up at Harry with a grin.

"How was the meeting?" He was teasing him because Harry had to sit there and talk about the dance like a girl. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down watching the game.

"Boring. Long.." He replied and Ginny smiled.

"Couldn't have been all that bad." She replied.

Harry shrugged. "Would've been better without Corner there. Practically drooling in Hermione's lap. It was disgusting." Harry mumbled.

Ginny laughed softy and Ron shrugged. "He's a tosser, isn't he?"

Harry nodded. Then he remembered something and looked back over at Ginny. "Say Gin." She looked up tilting her head to the side. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." He said with a smile. Ginny returned the smile and nodded.

Once the game ended, Ginny winning of course. "I let her win.." Ron continued to say. Harry just nodded to Ron that he understood that was why she won. Shaking his head when Ron left he turned back to Ginny. She was now on the couch beside the fire. Barely anyone else was in the Common Room with it being so close to lunch break. Harry walked over and sat beside her. He felt a bit awkward speaking to his ex girlfriend about her ex boyfriend. But he and Ginny were friends now and they should be able to talk about something like this shouldn't they?

"Ginny." Harry began breaking the silence. "I was wondering.."

"About Michael." She finished for him, turning her head to look at him face to face. She didn't look upset. If anything she looked rather smug about something.

Harry's mouth hung open for a moment. "Uh, yeah actually." He finished sort of sheepishly.

Ginny sighed. "I figured as much. What do you want to know? If we snogged?"

Harry felt his face getting hot. Thinking about that for a moment allowed a flash of his own past with Ginny. It hadn't lasted too long. All they really did was share a few intense snogs. In the end he really couldn't get past the thought of her being his best mate's sister. Now looking at her he still felt the brotherly feeling toward her. He nodded.

"That and...well what happened between the two of you?"

Ginny thought for a moment before she responded. "Well, we usually hung out a lot. We would spend time together during breaks in the courtyard or we would go to Hogsmeade together." She said in a nonchalant sort of way. "In the end he couldn't take the fact that our team creamed his in Quidditch." She finished. Harry was about to nod when she spoke again. "That and I wouldn't do anything more than kissing with him."

Harry's eyes widened slightly when he looked up at her. She just smiled. "Well at the time, I was rather in love with you wasn't I?" She placed her hand on Harry's. "I know we agreed to be friends that was just how I felt then. Besides, I actually like Neville a lot." She said looking a bit bashful. Which was not Ginny.

Harry placed his hand over hers. "Neville is a great guy. Do you still talk with him?"

Ginny nodded. "We send each other Owls all the time. He wants to come back here and be a teacher. But he figures he should take this time to spend with his Gran. She isn't doing too well.."

"Yeah I heard. Tell him sorry from me alright?" Harry said and he gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek before he stood up. As he went to leave, to go to lunch, Ginny spoke again.

"You love her you know."

Harry whirled around and looked at her curiously. "Who?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't try that with me Harry Potter. You love Hermione."

Harry let out a forced laugh. "That's a good one Ginny."

"The sooner you admit it to yourself, the sooner you can get with her." Ginny responded.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to make sure Corner wasn't a creep. Which he is. She is my best mate you know that."

Ginny looked at him hard for a moment. Her eyes seemed to bore into his own. "Harry...Harry..." She shook her head sadly. "It's always been her, why can't you just admit it to yourself?"

Harry just stared at Ginny. He had no reply for that. He wasn't sure how he was feeling or why he was feeling that way. He simply turned around again and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. He headed straight for lunch. Sitting at the table he saw Hermione at the table. She was eating quickly talking about how she needed to see the House Elves. She had moved passed her whole S.P.E.W. Days even though she still believed they should be free.

"What for?" Ron managed to get out while he stuffed his mouth with potatoes.

She sighed. "I need to talk to them about the food for the ball. It's going to be great. Have you all asked anyone?" She added sweetly.

Ron nodded and Harry just looked down at his food. "Astoria." Ron replied and then downed some pumpkin juice. Harry watched Hermione's reaction but she didn't even flinch. It didn't seem to bother her anymore.

She looked up at Harry. "And you?"

Harry shrugged. "No one."

Hermione frowned. "What about Cho?"

Harry took a sip of his own pumpkin juice and looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Cho was sitting there laughing with a few other people. When Harry looked back at Hermione, their eyes met and he felt a jolt in his chest. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. "Maybe I'll ask her." He said softly.

When his eyes opened, Hermione had a smile on. But it didn't look real. Harry pushed his food away suddenly not hungry anymore. "I think I'll go back to the Common Room before potions. I have an essay.." he trailed off when he stood up and walked away. He left Hermione watching his form retreating with a confused look on her face.

00000000000000000000

Harry's mind was racing. He kept hearing Ginny's words over and over in his mind. But he couldn't admit to them. Hermione Granger was his best friend. That he seen almost completely naked. With those long legs and the soft skin, he wanted to run his...

Bloody Hell! There was no stopping his mind. At all. It seemed to spin out and branch off in various directions. He had left the Great Hall and was now heading wherever his feet were taking him. When he looked up again he noticed he was in the courtyard.

There were a few people scattered about. Some busy writing or reading. A good day for it seeing as how it was bright and warm. Though Harry couldn't pay any mind to the weather.

He sat down on a bench. His bag tossed down beside him. He ran his fingers through his hair and allowed his face to drop into his hands. While his elbows rested on his knees. He was breathing heavily and glaring down at the ground almost as if he could make it catch on fire.

He stayed like that for a while. When he was finally taken out of his somewhat dramatic breakdown it was by a soft voice. "Harry?"

Harry's head shot up and he was face to face with Cho Chang. She had a small smile on her lips that was a bit uncertain whether or not it was alright to approach Harry. Harry took a few seconds trying to gather his thoughts before he responded. " 'Lo Cho." He said with a half smile.

She sat down beside him on the bench. "Alright there Harry?" She asked looking at his dishelved hair and his crooked glasses. Harry followed her eyes and immediately fixed his glasses and tried to flatten his hair down best he could.

"I'm fine." He replied sort of curtly. Cho winced slightly and nodded. She began to get up and leave when Harry grabbed her arm gently. "Wait, I'm sorry Cho. I just have a lot on my mind right now that's all. I didn't mean to snap at you." Cho sat back down and smiled again. "Cho, you dated Corner right?" Harry asked. He knew he already asked Ginny about it. But that guy seriously gave him a bad feeling.

Cho nodded. "Yeah I did. Right after.." She was about to say right after their horrible date. But Harry didn't need to remember that.

"How long were you together?"

Cho thought a moment before she responded. "A year almost. Even during his seventh year, we still wrote. And then with the war...after that we broke up."

"Can I ask why?"

She sighed. "Different things. We didn't seem to get along too much anymore. Not since we...well.." She blushed darkly. "He and I were..together..and well we grew distant after that."

Harry put the pieces together and placed a hand on Cho's leg. "He's a git then, isn't he?"

She smiled. "why do you ask Harry?"

He shrugged. "He's sort of with Hermione now."

Cho's eye brow's narrowed only slightly. "Do you like her?"

Harry held up his hands,"What? No. We've been over this, she's my best friend. And I just don't trust that Corner guy." He had a feeling that was more to convince himself than to convince her.

"So Harry," She said deciding to change the subject. "About the Ball...Are you taking anyone?"

Harry's eyes went to hers and he cleared his throat. "Ah no actually I haven't asked anyone.."

Cho's eyes seemed to brighten a bit at this before she continued. "Well I remember that the last Ball you had asked me but I already had a date..." She trailed off trying not to remember Cedric too much.

Harry nodded and was lost in his own memories before it dawned on him what she was getting at. A small smile began to tug at his lips when he looked back up at her. "I remember. So are you going with anyone then?"

Cho shook her head. "No one's asked me."

Harry turned to her. "Well Cho, ah.. Would you like to go with me?"

Cho grinned and nodded. "Sure Harry. I would love to."

Harry and Cho sat there for a bit longer before she left to get to her classes. Harry began to feel a bit better now that he had taken care of that one issue. He went to his next class and tried to focus on the consequences of using too much wolfsbane.

00000000000000000000

Harry was sitting in his shared Common Room with Hermione. He was on the floor with the coffee table pulled closely to him. He had parchment and books everywhere and he was writing furiously with his quill on said parchment.

When he heard the portrait open he looked up slowly. Hermione was by herself and looking somewhat tired. She sat down on the couch beside Harry and set her things down. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them before Harry decided to break it.

"I asked Cho." He said simply. He watched her closely for a reaction.

Her eyes seemed to flash something he couldn't put his finger on before it disappeared. She pushed on that fake smile and looked down at him. "That's great Harry. See this time you didn't wait that long."

He wouldn't have even waited this long if Corner hadn't, what was the term Muggle's used? 'Cock-blocked'? Harry laughed inwardly at the term. He just smiled and went back to his work. Hermione remained sitting there on the couch beside him. She seemed to be in some sort of daze.

After a few more moments, Harry put his quill down and stood up. He began putting his things back into his bag and saw that Hermione was still lost in her thoughts. He made his way for the staircase when he heard Hermione speaking.

"You really like her huh?"

Harry stopped and turned around slowly. "I guess. I mean she's pretty."

"Is looks all that matter?" Hermione asked in a sort of chocked out whisper. She had remained on the couch still with her back to him.

"No. She's smart and funny..Look Hermione what is this all about?"

Hermione was silent and then she responded. "I just want to make sure you're happy Harry. I don't want anyone to hurt you.

_Then dump Corner..._ He thought to himself. Once he realized he had thought that he immediately pushed the thought from his mind. "I appreciate that Hermione. And what about you? You really like Mike?" He took a step closer to her but stopped himself.

Hermione slumped forward. "I don't know.." She whispered. Harry walked around the couch and sat down beside her.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with a somewhat pained look on her face. She took a deep and shaky breath before she shook her head. "Nothing Harry. Nothing..."

Harry took her chin in his hand and raised her head so that her eyes were level with his own. "Mione, tell me. Please." Their eyes stayed connected for a while. The only sounds one could hear was the others heavy breathing. Hermione's chocolate orbs searched Harry's emerald ones. She inched herself closer to him and he happily did the same.

Once they were but a breath apart she let her eyes flutter closed. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for them. When Harry saw this he too closed his own eyes and pushed himself forward.

Just like that, their lips met. At first it was a soft and somewhat timid kiss. Then as the pair got used to it, Hermione slid her hand up his chest to rest on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Harry felt his heart skip and he responded but placing his hand on her hip.

But with that little touch, Hermione stopped instantly and froze. She pulled back and her face was red. Her lips were even starting to turn a light pink. She seemed to be trying to catch her breath and wouldn't even look at Harry. Without a word she grabbed her things and ran upstairs. Leaving Harry sitting there breathing heavily with a massive problem in his jeans...

00000000000000000000

||A.N|| I'm evil I know. Hate me if you must. But I promise with more reviews and story alerts you get more stories. And I'm sure you're wondering what happens next. Hopefully you liked this chapter and will certainly keep reading.

This chapter: _Vous pouvez tromper votre tête mais vous ne pouvez pas tromper votre coeur. _Means you can fool your head but you can't fool your heart. I know nothing sexual. I'm a failure. Lol

And the password for Gryffindor translates from Italian to English as bravery.

Till next time.

_Xoxo_

**ARSENIC QUEEN**


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Okay I'm updating later than I intended to. Why? Eh I blame work..._

_Perhaps I should boycott? _

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...though I'd love to keep Harry under my bed ;)_

_annnnd a slight lemon/lime whatever you want to call it in this chapter. Because I am generous and cruel.._

_00000000000000000000_

Chapter Six

_Le jour embué rêve de le et les filles cassées*_

The night was warm. Far too warm for him. It seemed as though the castle had their heat source on full blast. It was now the end of November, and it felt like a sauna in his dormitory. Harry chucked the blankets from his sweating body. He also tore off his long shirt and flannel pants. Laying down in bed he got a bit more cooled off lying there in only his blue boxers.

He struggled to fall back asleep but was sure he was fully awake now. Rolling on his side he got quickly lost in his thoughts. He thought back to a few hours ago when he felt Hermione's soft lips on his own. He reveled in how spectacular it felt and how much it got his blood pumping. Though he was sure best friends weren't really supposed to do that to one another, he pushed that thought into the back of his brain.

Hermione may be his best friend but she was quite a woman. Harry wanted to smack himself for taking so long to notice just how much of a woman she was. His thoughts lingered on the incident in the bathroom and coupled it with the feel of her lips on his and her in his arms. It sent waves of joy and lust burning through his body. Though Harry couldn't quite put together why he only felt this way now. Lost in thoughts he had to admit a lot had been happening to him since his first year.

He barely had time to deal with school work on top of everything else. And his relationships, well those were just a fat joke weren't they? When he had tried it with Cho the first time, he couldn't admit that it was wrong. She had loved Cedric and Harry had been the last person with him. Obviously, she felt that by being with Harry she could hold onto Cedric just a bit longer.

Then there was Ginny. It wasn't as if he thought she was another girl. She wasn't. They had things in common and especially their love of Quidditch. But really, that's where it ended. Ginny was a better friend then a girlfriend, simply because he didn't feel that spark when he touched her. The spark he felt, unfortunately, with his best friend Hermione.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a timid knock on the door. Glancing over to his table he saw his wrist watch which read 3:39 AM. Harry sat up and didn't bother to cover up when he spoke. "Come in.." His voice was a bit hoarse and tired.

When the door opened, Harry thought he should be shocked to see Hermione standing there. But he wasn't. What shocked him was the fact that she was only wearing a long white t shirt that hugged her chest and that was it. His eyes traveled slowly up her legs and he swallowed a hard breath. "Hermione?" He asked softly.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. For a moment she didn't move or speak. She only looked at him. She took in the sight of his bare chest and legs and blushed a bit when she realized he was only in his boxers. "Is this a bad time?" She asked quietly.

"Mione, it's almost four AM." He retorted but shrugged pulling on his glasses. Big mistake. He realized then that Hermione was feeling a bit chilly in her flimsy night shirt. His eyes bore into her chest as she walked toward him and sat on the edge of his bed. Her hair was loosely pulled back but some of it still framed her beautiful face. "What's this about then?" He asked when he had remembered to breath again.

Hermione looked up and met his eyes. He noted that they seemed torn and troubled. He sighed and placed his hand over hers in reassurance. "Harry..I.."

Harry nodded for her to continue. "Yes?"

She sighed loudly and ran her fingers through her hair making it stick up slightly. Harry admired her for a moment. She was much like him, untidy hair. With both of them having untidy hair their children would certainly get it.. His eyes widened slightly. Where the hell? Their children?

"It was wrong of me to kiss you." She finally said.

Harry looked at her instantly. "Hermione.."

She waved him off. "No it was. I have someone and now you have someone. It wasn't right to any of you. It's just..I.." She groaned. "I have never had such a problem with speaking before have I?" She seemed to be speaking more to herself then to him. "Look Harry I just wanted to apologize for just running off like that. It wasn't fair to you. And I'm just sorry."

Harry stopped thinking a moment and just felt for the first time. "Mione.." He whispered and soon he pressed his lips against hers in a frenzy. She responded almost immediately and soon her hands were threading through his hair and his were running up and down her curvy sides. He pushed her backward onto the bed and continued to kiss her passionately. His hand now moved up to cup her soft breast in it. She let out a soft moan of bliss and he slipped his hand between her legs.

As he felt her soaked bundle he let out a moan of joy. She was so ready for him it was unbelievable. But he still wanted to get her completely ready. His slid a finger inside her core and she let out another cry. Another one soon followed and he continued to pump into her. All the while she let out soft moans and cries. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he moved deeper and harder. He could feel her clenching around his fingers. She was getting closer. When he felt her legs tighten around his body he knew.

"Harry." She called to him softly. It was beautiful music to his ears. He didn't stop he kept going. Harder faster. "Harry..." He looked up and noticed her lips weren't moving. Huh? "Harry!"

He was jerked and when he looked up Hermione was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at him curiously. He looked over at the bed and noted that there was no Hermione laying their begging him for more. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her confused. "What?"

She cleared her throat and licked her lips. "I was saying that I'm sorry I kissed you. I know it's probably weird for best mates to kiss..and well I just hope I didn't upset you."

He had a flipping day dream! With her in the room? He looked down and noticed his erection poking uncomfortably against his boxers. Without her knowing he pulled his blanket over his lap and pushed out a soft laugh. "No worries Hermione. I wasn't mad. Just shocked. You're quite the kisser.." He commented nonchalantly while he looked away. Why had he just said that last bit?

She blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you Harry. I'm glad you aren't mad at me." She bent forward to kiss his cheek. He felt his heart jolt and he silently cursed it. Why was he getting like this around her? Why now? She looked into his eyes and for a minute he thought he saw sorrow within them. When he was about to say something she got up and walked toward the door. Opening it she turned to him still smiling. She was quiet for a minute and then opened her mouth. "Night Harry. Sleep well."

He nodded and she disappeared through the door closing it behind her. Harry threw himself backwards on his bed and was breathing heavily again. How..How could he let that happen? With her sitting right there? What the bloody hell was wrong with him anymore?"

He groaned deeply and rolled over onto his stomach. He laid there for a bit thinking things over. And all he could picture was that day dream. He tore off his glasses and pulled the blankets over his head. Soon enough he was lost to the world.

00000000000000000000

That morning at breakfast, Harry could barely meet Hermione's eyes. Now that his head was a bit clearer he reviewed their conversation last night in his head. She was pushing the kiss away as though it were something completely trivial. When it wasn't at least not to him. He could barely stand that it might be to her. Was she trying to toy with him? Did she know how much he craved her touch and her skin?

Well now that sounded a bit weird didn't it? But nonetheless he wanted Hermione. Although each time he thought about being with her, he realized it was because he was starting to really like her. As more than the best friend she had become over the eight years of knowing her.

At breakfast, she resumed her normal attitude. She laughed at Ron's appetite, gossiped a bit with Ginny and even spoke with Harry about the ball. She had obviously decided that the two could once again be on better speaking terms since his broom closet incident. Though now he wasn't sure it was a good thing.

It was a double edged sword. When she was mad at him she would avoid him. Which would be good for him right now so he could get his thoughts together. But then he'd miss her. If she forgave him then they'd be close once more and he'd be tempted to kiss her again. Which might not be the best thing when she had a boyfriend. Not that he was afraid of Corner or anything. But he really respected Hermione. Always.

Hermione spoke up breaking up the silence that had fallen over them. "You know I think we should do something later. Just the three of us." She referred to Harry, herself and Ron. Ron looked up and smiled.

"Yeah it's been a while since we were the trio hasn't it?"

Harry nodded and looked at Hermione. "What were you thinking of doing?"

Ron looked at her solemnly. "Not studying."

Harry and Ron laughed at his joke. Even Hermione joined in. Soon when they had calmed down she cleared her throat and spoke again. "I don't know just spend time together. It's been ages since we've done that hasn't it?"

The males nodded. "I think it's a great idea." harry remarked. Temporarily, he pushed all carnal thoughts of Hermione away and delighted in the fact that he would just spend time with his best mates. That's the one thing he had been missing lately. Of that he was certain.

"Alright it's settled then." Hermione remarked and smiled at the males. "How about we just go out to the Black Lake later. After supper?" She said happily. When they all agreed Hermione rose.

"Library." Harry and Ron chimed together. Hermione tried to frown but she simply chuckled and nodded. She bade them goodbye and took off out of the Great Hall. She had a half hour left of their breakfast time to do what she needed to in the library. Then they would meet for their first class. Potions.

Potions wasn't the same. And everyone knew it never would be. Their longtime Potions Professor was dead. Having died for a brighter future and for a love that lasted a lifetime. Harry was over his hatred of Snape. He had been since he saw his memories.

Then they had Slughorn. He was a good enough bloke though he retired after the war. With Dumbledore gone, that had been his last reason to teach. He had felt as though he owed something to the old Headmaster. When the war ended he resigned and McGonagall searched all over for another professor.

The person she got was her own nephew. It was her brother in law's son and he had been quite the potions master in his day at school. Scoring highest in the class. He was an older man. Not too old but well on his way to seventy. However, never looking a day over forty three. Being a wizard definitely had it promises.

Their potions class was going pretty well. Hermione was obviously the best and surprisingly, Harry made a close second. Not with her help. And certainly not with the help of a note ridden book. No he did it all on his own. Figuring he needed to do well to be an Auror and he wanted his mum proud. No matter where she was now.

Harry had forgotten where he was again. He really needed to stay focused on whatever task he was partaking in. Now it was the end of breakfast and he'd barely ate half. He finished what he could and he and Ron headed to Harry's Common Room for a bit while waiting for Hermione so they could walk down to Potions together. Just like old times.

00000000000000000000

Later that night, after their classes had all ended, Harry was walking through the corridors when he spotted Hermione. He smiled and waved when she looked up. She returned his smile and when she was about to wave Mike came over to her. She smiled and he took her hand leading her away. Hermione looked back and nodded at Harry mouthing, "See you later."

Harry shrugged. There was nothing he could do. Hermione wasn't his and he just had to watch as she continued to be with Mike. Harry paused in the halls for a moment. What if Hermione decided her one was Mike? Harry frowned. No, she wouldn't would she? There was absolutely no way that Hermione would give herself to Michael Corner. Was there?

Harry couldn't think about it and not feel sick. Ginny and Cho said he was only after one thing. While Harry knew this he couldn't really just bring it up to Hermione. "Say Hermione, I was talking to me and Mike's ex girlfriends and they agreed that he wasn't a good guy." Yeah sure Harry, that would sound good. Not.

So Harry could only keep this information to himself and hope that Hermione dropped him soon. Before she lost her mind and gave Corner her whole self. Harry shuddered upon thinking about it. Then he felt sort of hollow as he continued to think about it.

What If her one was Corner? Or what if she gave herself to him? Where would that leave Harry?

Harry was saving himself for someone special. Not as cheesy as it sounded because over the years he hadn't really had time to do so. He wanted someone he could trust, laugh with, cry with. Someone that understood he wasn't famous. He was just himself. But he hadn't found that person yet. He wasn't really sure if he would find her. Especially not if Hermione had Corner.

Though Harry continued to be in denial about his apparent love of Hermione. Apparent to everyone but him and her according to Ginny. He really liked Hermione. He was beginning to see her differently and a lot more like a woman then a friend.

Harry sighed as he went to meet up with the others. He stopped by his Common Room to drop off his things. He had set them down on a table when he heard something. It sounded like someone sobbing. Without hesitation, Harry drew his wand and headed toward the sound. It was coming back from the portrait. There was a little nook in the wall were Hermione kept her scarves. There was no door just a small gap. As Harry got closer to it he held up his wand.

The nook was a black void. "Lumos." He whispered. When the end of his wand ignited he saw something that made him sick. Hermione curled up with her clothes torn. "Mione.." harry whispered. "Oh Merlin, Hermione!" He cried desperately.

Harry knelt down and picked her up. She shook in his hands but that didn't stop him at all. Not knowing where to go or what to do he brought her to her room and laid her down. Once she was laid down he got a better look at her. Her shirt was torn to rags. Her light blue bra exposed and dirty. Looking down he saw her skirt was also dirty and her tights were ripped from the knee up. He shook with rage. He was sure he knew who did this but until he found out for sure there was nothing he could do.

Moving quickly, Harry got his wand and straightened out her bra. Knowing she had more Hogwarts uniforms, he pulled the rags off her torso and the skirt off her hips. He didn't even bat an eye as he noticed red skin. Her thighs were red with finger marks and her stomach had a few.

Harry was growing more pissed as he continued to look her over. He pulled her shoes and stocking off and saw the dirt on her legs. Seeing a bit of blood Harry felt as though he would surely lose it. Only when he saw a large cut on her thigh did he calm himself. Her knickers were held together though a bit dirty. Harry wasn't about to touch those. Hermione's sobs had quieted some.

He pulled out a long shirt and a pair of her shorts from the drawer. Helping her into them he let out a shaky breath. What the hell happened? It better have not been that git, Corner, or Harry swore right there that Azkaban would seem like a playground compared to what Harry would do to the boy.

Harry sat beside Hermione rubbing her temple reassuringly. Her sobs were soft but still there. "Sh..It's ok love you're safe." he whispered to her.

She eventually quieted down again and hiccuped a few times. Harry had a soft smile on his face as she rolled over and looked up at Harry. Her face was red and dirty. Her eyes were puffy with the tears she'd shed over the hour or so that he sat there with her.

She smiled weakly at him and tried to speak. "Water?" She asked hoarsely. Harry nodded and conjured up some water for her. Hermione nodded and began to drink it. She gulped it down pretty fast and then set it on the table beside her bed. There was silence between them for what Harry thought felt like ages.

And then she spoke. "I suppose you want an explanation."

"Course I do. I find you broken and sobbing and dirty...Not to mention the state of your clothes? Mione I was so worried and I swear my heart stopped when I saw you. What the bloody hell happened?" He didn't mean to sound so angry he was just having such a hard time controlling himself right now.

Hermione winced and looked up at him slowly. Her chocolate eyes were a bit more hollow then they usually were. But still he brushed her hair out of her face and waited. "You must have some idea, don't you Harry?" They both knew the answer there so he shrugged. "You know what happened. It isn't rocket science." She retorted. She wasn't angry with Harry and he understood that. She was angry at herself.

"Corner." Harry said simply.

Hermione nodded sadly. Though she looked sad it looks like she was finished crying about it. Now she just looked angry. "Yes." She hissed.

Harry sat there waiting for her to continue. "What happened?"

She met his eyes again and took a deep breath. "When you saw us in the hall, he was asking me to go on a walk for a bit. Stretch out legs. I agreed happily and he took my hand. We were walking by the edge of the forest when he suddenly kissed me. I returned it of course. He is...was my boyfriend. He seemed to really be into it and I was I guess...A little. Anyways, he began to touch my breasts. And well we've never really been further than that. When he started to grind against me I could feel his..his.."

"Erection." Harry supplied.

Hermione nodded and continued. "I pushed him away and laughed. Saying we'd have to stop. He was all sad at first saying how he really wanted me and how beautiful I was." She scoffed. "Then I said that he'd have to wait and he was mad now. 'Been waiting for a month now haven't I? How much longer?' I told him that until I was ready. And he should wait. He didn't like that. Before I could react he was pushing me to the ground and tearing my clothing. He was touching my breasts and trying to slip into my...but then my stocking were in the way so he pulled them off or tore at them more like...And before he could touch my, I er drew out my wand and hexed him."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He pulled Hermione into his arms and held her closely. "It's okay Hermione. You did great." he said rubbing her back comfortingly. "You did really great."

Hermione was silent as she returned the hug and buried her face into his neck. "Harry...i was so scared. I ran through the forest, I fell a bit and got scraped. And I just kept running until I came here. He doesn't know the password but I still hid. When it opened and you came in I thought he somehow got it. But when I heard you I just broke down. I knew I was safe.." She whispered by his ear.

Harry's heart clenched. His rage was still there but slipping below the surface. Right now Hermione was all that mattered. Corner would get his sooner or later. "I'm sorry.." Harry whispered.

"About?"

"I knew.." He pushed her back and looked into her eyes. "Merlin, I knew what type of person he was and I never told you. I spoke to Ginny and Cho about it and they told me what he's like."

"You spoke to them about my boyfriend?" She wasn't upset just startled. Harry nodded. "You did that for me didn't you?" He nodded again and she kissed his cheek. "Oh Harry you are the best person. Even if you had told me I wouldn't have listened. But just the fact that you asked..You were looking out for me." She said happily.

"Of course I did Mione.. I don't want anything to happen to you. Didn't...And then it did.." He hung his head sadly.

"Harry nothing happened. I got away. Sure I was scared but I broke free. It's not so bad. I fought back. I wasn't about to just lay there. I am Hermione Granger after all right?" she grinned. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. She had just gotten attacked only a half hour ago and here was joking and laughing about herself. She was definitely a strong woman. Not about to be torn apart by an idiotic boy. That was his Hermione. No doubt whatsoever on that.

"You are." was his response and he smiled. She returned it and soon there was a knocking on her door. She tensed slightly but Harry answered the door and there stood Ron.

"Bloody hell been waiting for twenty minutes and knocking for five what is.." He stopped when he saw Hermione's dirty face and a small bruise on her cheek. "What the f..."

Harry cut him off. "Corner." harry said simply. When Ron put it together and saw Hermione's torn clothing his walked toward the door. "Ron..Ron...OI! Ron!" Harry shouted. He grabbed onto Ron's robes just in time. "It's not worth it mate. Not now. Now Hermione needs us." He said quietly. Visibly, Ron began to calm and he looked at Hermione sadly before he nodded.

They stayed together for a while in her room. Just talking and laughing. Eventually, Hermione went to the bathroom and cleaned off her face. She cleaned more of herself before walking back into her room. Harry and Ron were in their pajamas. "What's going on?" She asked with a grin.

"We're staying." Ron said turning down her bed.

"I-"

Harry interrupted her. "We aren't leaving so shut it and get into bed." She chuckled and climbed into bed. She laid in the middle and curled up on Harry's arm while Ron laid on her other side with his head hitting her shoulder.

"Night." Hermione whispered.

"Night Mione." Ron said.

"Night love." Harry said and kissed her forehead. Before long the trio fell asleep together and Hermione never felt safer.

00000000000000000000

Aw...look at the fluff. Isn't it cute?

See I haven't made Ron an idiot. Not completely. Which is odd,

because I read fanfics where he and Ginny are bashed. Ah oh well

C'e le vie...

Anyways here's the chapter I promised. A bit dark I guess. But it needed to be done.

And if you're feeling back for hermione read the last sentence again. She fell asleep with two nice looking fellows. Not too shabby is it?

Tonight's chapter is: _Le jour embué rêve de le et les filles cassées_ meaning, Steamy day dreams and broken girls.

Thanks for reading please show me some love. Review.

_Arsenic Queen_


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I am horrible! I'm sorry sorry...a million times sorry...

Stupid life...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for a new Gryffindor shirt I bought the other day...I usually consider myself more of a Slytherin but eh it's okay. Whatever.

00000000000000000000

Chapter Seven

_Les coeurs cassés, et os cassés_

Harry woke that morning feeling as though he had never slept better in his life. Opening his eyes it took him some time to realize that he was still in Hermione's bed. And that she was currently wrapped around him. Her arm was across his chest, as well as her leg between his legs. Her head rested on his chest. Glancing down her saw her face, asleep and peaceful.

A small smile came to his face and then he realized he needed to use the bathroom. Groaning at his morning habits, he rolled away from Hermione's warmth and put his glasses on. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at her sadly before moving into the bathroom.

It took him around five minutes to take care of what he needed to. With an extra few minutes to brush his teeth. When he reentered Hermione's room he noted that she was still asleep. And that Ron was practically hanging off the bed. A light grin on Harry's lips he soon slid back into the bed beside Hermione. The bed shifted and creaked beneath him and as he looked over at the sleeping girl, her eyes slowly opened.

He watched her face as she recalled yesterday's events. And then she slowly looked up at Harry with a sleepy smile. "Morning." she said before yawning.

Harry returned the greeting. "Morning love, how did you sleep?" he asked rubbing her head.

Hermione slowly sat herself up, her hair falling all around her face. "Pretty well.. Though I think Ron kept kicking me." she added.

Harry chuckled. "I bet that's when you pushed him to the edge."

hermione's eyes widened as she looked back to see Ron pretty close to the edge of her bed. Blushing when she looked back at Harry she shrugged. "He started it." Their laughter soon woke Ron up. He sat up and yawned and looked at his mates.

"Hullo." He said tiredly.

"Sleep well?" Harry teased.

Ron groaned and shot him a look. "Shut up Harry."

More laughter filled Hermione's room. Harry watched her and noticed that her smile and laughter were both real. Genuine. He was glad that she was still holding together. After what happened to her yesterday he wasn't sure what to expect exactly.

The trio parted to all get dressed and tidy for breakfast. Ron left their Common Room saying he was heading to see Astoria. To which Hermione simply smiled at him and gave him a hug. Ron accepted it with a smile of his own and then he was off.

Harry and Hermione didn't take long to get dressed. About ten minutes, or so, later, they were meeting up downstairs by the portrait. Hermione looked a little nervous and Harry took her hand. "Mione, it'll be okay."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "I know that, I just don't think I'm ready to see him yet."

Harry nodded in understanding. He brushed her hair back and locked his eyes onto hers. "I'll be right with you the whole time. I swear." she blushed and smiled.

"What would I do without you Harry?"

He laughed. "Have a normal life?" she chuckled and the pair were out of the portrait and heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They entered somewhat slowly, with Hermione trying to keep her eyes away from the Ravenclaw table. To which she succeeded in. Harry however looked over and saw Corner there. He was looking right at Harry with a dark look in his eyes. Harry shrugged it off and continued to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione took a seat beside Ginny. The red head said nothing upon seeing Hermione's bruise and Harry's enraged face looking at Corner over and over. Ginny wasn't stupid and soon put two and two together. She offered Hermione a hug before returning to her meal and her chat with her fellow Gryffindors.

Harry noticed that Hermione hadn't even bothered to look over at Corner. She was determined not to let him get to her. She simply ate her breakfast and read through her notes for History of Magic. Usual routine for Hermione.

Harry was joining in with Ginny and the others conversation when Ron came storming in. He grumbled and dropped into a seat beside Harry and across from Hermione. She stopped looking over her notes to raise her brow curiously at Ron. "Something wrong?"

Ron huffed and made a comment that sounded an awful lot like 'Bloody Malfoy'. Harry swallowed his bite and turned toward his friend with a questioning look.

"Did you say Malfoy?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"How can that be, he isn't even here." Hermione reminded them.

Harry nodded. "Yeah something about having already finished what he needed to before the war?" Harry couldn't remember. And decided he really didn't care.

"It's not that..it's just." He looked up at Astoria. Harry followed suite and noticed that she too seemed upset. Coupled with sadness. "Malfoy is supposed to marry Astoria." Ron finished.

Hermione and Harry's eyes widened. "Wh..at?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. I guess her father is in need of finances so he gave her away to Draco."

"An arranged marriage?" Hermione asked in bewilderment.

Ron nodded. "Most pure blood families still do that. It has been a tradition after all. I think Mum was arranged for Dad, or something." he huffed and took a bite of his food.

"What does Astoria say?" Harry asked.

"She's pissed. But she knows that they need this. And well, we weren't really serious or anything. I mean I like her, she's a great girl, it's just...she isn't allowed to be with anyone anymore. Not until she graduates and marries the ferret."

Harry looked at his friend sympathetically. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright mate. You'll find someone.." he offered.

Ron nodded and continued with his food. Soon his eyes met Corner's. "Bloody git.." Ron commented trailing off.

Harry looked up and saw Corner. He nodded in agreement, though Hermione went back to her reading. Ron continued, "Gonna be a good game then."

Harry's eyes widened. Of course! They were going against Ravenclaw today. How could he have forgotten? And he remembered that this year, Corner was on the team. A beater. With a grin Harry turned back to Ron. "I think this game is gonna be good."

Ron looked at him curiously before realization struck and he nodded. "Yeah it will."

Hermione was paying attention the whole time and listening. She set her parchment down and leaned forward so that no one else could hear their conversation. "What are you two planning?"

Harry and Ron looked at one another then back at her. "I have no idea what you mean Mione." Ron said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. He didn't respond. Hermione sighed and licked her lips. "Alright fine, don't tell me. But it better not get the pair of you into trouble. Corner isn't worth that." she said seriously.

The boys nodded. And Harry spoke. "Hermione, it's Quidditch. You know that anything can happen."

00000000000000000000

The sky was clear that afternoon. Clearer then most of Harry's matches. Which he supposed he should be thrilled about. The team was currently gathered in the locker room. Harry was getting together his strategy with the team. Still being the Captain he was determined to do as well as previous. With no threats of death, he hoped that meant a good thing.

The new girl Maria Rolencroft was doing excellent in practice. Harry had her and Ginny practicing like crazy to be sure that the girl could catch anything thrown at her. She had gotten a lot better. She had natural reflexes that just needed to be tended to.

When Harry was finished he told them to head out. Ron stayed back and Harry called back the beaters. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. Each had been a year after Harry so this was their last year. Harry had to admit that after this year,Gryffindor would need a whole new team. Sighing he pushed the thought from his mind when Ron started speaking.

They didn't tell the beaters exactly what Corner did to Hermione. They were pretty sure she would not appreciate it. So they sugar coated a bit of it. The boys immediately agreed to do what they could without making it look obvious. Harry thanked them and they all walked out onto the Quidditch pitch together.

Pleasantries were made. Captains shook hands and then the balls were released. The last one being the Snitch. Harry knew he had to watch it and still find away to keep an eye on the beaters. He flew up above the pitch and hovered in the air. Being a clear day he could see everything perfectly.

There was obviously a new commentator. Harry hadn't gotten his name. Only he wasn't nearly as humorous as Lee Jordan had been. Harry smiled at the thought before returning back to the matter at hand. Ravenclaw had the Quaffle and they were dodging Gryffindor chasers. Not without a lot of effort. Making the throw, Ron blocked it. Cheers rang out in the stands.

It was only when Gryffindors were up by forty points when Harry first caught sight of the Snitch. He kept it in his sights while he continued to float around. Watching the beaters carefully, he noticed that they had decided to attack.

Coote hit the Bludger at Peaks who was in front of Corner. Corner totally unaware was caught off guard when Peaks dropped as the Bludger was coming, probably pretending to lose grasp of his beater club. For whatever the reason, the Bludger hit Corner in the face.

The crowd was wild as Corner fell off his broom from the lash. He landed on the soft ground below. Harry didn't wince. He knew how much pain Corner would be in. Having fallen from his own broom many many times.

The game continued and Harry soon followed the Snitch down and caught it. Allowing Gryffindor the victory. As the players came to the ground below, Harry saw Corner being hovered in the air no doubt being taken to the Hospital wing. As everyone was celebrating, Harry slipped away and entered the Hospital Wing.

Seeing Michael in a bed, Harry had no sympathy. Corner turned and soon noticed Harry standing there. The boy groaned and looked at Harry with narrowed brows. "You planned that."

Harry said nothing. Confirming Corner's suspicions. Corner got angry. "What the hell is your problem, Potter?"

Harry was taken aback. "How can you even ask that? I mean I know you are a bloody git, but I assumed you were smart."

Soon Micheal's eyes widened. "Hermione." he said simply.

Harry almost leap at the stupid teen. "Don't say her name. You're disgusting.." Harry remarked.

Corner grinned. "What a nice thing to say. Tell me are you just upset because I got to touch her? We all know how much you want her. It's pathetic. She's only one girl. A Mud-blood nothing..."

Harry cut Corner off by lashing out at him. He began to pound his fist into Corner's face. Not caring that he was a Wizard and had magic. No. He wanted to do this the Muggle way. As his fist slammed harder and harder he began to see red. Soon Corner's face was bleeding and swelling.

"Harry." he heard a female calling him.

He turned around to see Hermione standing there in the door way. Harry's arm dropped to his side. He didn't bother a glance at Corner as he stepped back. His breathing was heavy and he was shaking with anger. Hermione moved closer to Harry. She seemed calm considering how she had just found him. "Harry it's okay. Nothing he says matters."

"What did you hear?"

Hermione sighed. "I only just got him. What I heard was him calling me that horrid name." she spat and soon calmed herself down. She took Harry's hand. "He doesn't matter Harry.."

Harry was about to reply when suddenly Cho swept into the room. When she sat the state Corner was in and Harry's bloody hand she quickly put two and two together. "Harry?" she asked as she ran over to Mike's bedside. She began to call to him trying to wake him. "What have you done?"

Harry couldn't speak. He just stood there willing himself to calm down. But Hermione spoke. "Harry just lost control. Michael did something to me.."

Cho cut her off with a scoff. "It's always something to do with you isn't it? Merlin, why don't you two just get together already and stop being complete idiots!" Cho was shouting and soon Madam Pomfrey came running in. She took in the scene and demanded to know what happened.

That was when Harry could finally talk. He told her what Corner did to Hermione and how Harry just lost it an attacked Corner. He left out the bit about it being his fault that Michael was in here in the first place. Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione. Cho too was looking at Hermione. Though she looked more regretful then anything. She had also dropped Corner's hand.

"Is this true, Ms. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey demanded. Sadly, Hermione nodded her head. Madam Pomfrey looked ready to cry. But she took a deep breath and spoke again. "I'll have to tell Head Master McGonagall." she said. Hermione nodded and Madam Pomfrey left.

Now it was just the three of them and Corner's unconcious body. Cho took a deep breath. "Hermione I am sorry..really.."

Hermione waved it off but Harry spoke up. "Just leave it Cho. It has nothing to do with you." Both the girls winced but Harry continued. "You have always disliked Hermione. Why? No offense to you Mione, but Hermione has never even been comparative to you. You are both so different. Cho on your appearance and Hermione on her grades. But why is when it comes to me and Hermione you get all upset? She is my best friend. And always will be. No matter what."

Hermione smiled and blushed at the same time. She rubbed Harry's shoulder affectionately.

"If you can't handle that then I don't think there is any reason for us to try anymore." both girls looked at him wide eyed. Was he saying what they thought he was saying? "Cho, I don't want you as my date anymore. Find someone else. I would rather take someone that doesn't need to worry if I'm gonna run off on her every minute."

Cho looked ready to cry but nodded and Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked back to their Common Room. There was still celebration going on in the Gryffindor tower no doubt, but Harry didn't feel up to it. They were silent the whole walk there.

When their portrait opened, Harry entered first and dropped himself onto the couch. The pair were met with a strange awkward silence. Then Hermione sat down beside Harry and looked at him. "Harry you didn't have to-"

"I know." he said obviously already knowing what she was talking about.

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Thank you." he nodded and she continued to thread her fingers through his hair. After a few moments she spoke up again. "I guess neither of us have dates now do we?" she asked grinning slightly.

Harry sat up and looked over at her. "That's true isn't it?" he looked like he was thinking hard about something. Finally he spoke again. "Hermione, will you be my date?"

Hermione blushed as Harry was looking at her seriously. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright Harry. We want to have a good time right? Might as well go with our best friends." Before he could respond she kissed his cheek and said goodnight.

Harry sat there lost in thought. He wanted to tell her that he wanted her as a date date and not just as a friend date. He wanted to tell her that he liked her as more then that. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful. There was a long list of things Harry Potter wanted to say to Hermione Granger that night. But after twenty minutes he went to his bed and passed out. Never speaking to Hermione again to tell her his thoughts.

00000000000000000000

**author's note:**

_by judging of raised hands, how many of you hate me right now?_

_Again I am so sorry for making you wait._

_I honestly had no idea how I was going to get back at Corner._

_Sorry if this seems lame._

_And I want to thank all the reviewers thus far._

_And a special thank you to MyaDray. I used to be great at French but not so much anymore. I am getting my translations off a website. So I apologize for what I say wrong. Not my intention. =)_

_so yeah here's my update._

_Today's chapter means: _Broken hearts and broken bones. Thanks for reading

Arsenic Queen


	8. Chapter 8

I blame life once more.

Hoping to post another chapter tomorrow

just as a begging tool for your forgiveness

And in honor of Deathly hallows 2. Even though,

Harry and Hermione don't end up together =(

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING! I wish I owned this, It has brought so much to so many...

00000000000000000000

Chapter Eight

_Mon coeur arrête quand vous me regardez_

It was the Saturday before the ball and the students were off on another Hogsmeade visit. Everyone separating into their groups and cliches. Everyone off for last minute goodies adding to their lavish gowns and dress robes. The Golden Trio was no different. Having stopped first as Three Broomsticks, they were ready to begin their day with a round of Butterbeer.

"So Ron, who are you taking then?" Harry asked. Since Ron and Astoria were no longer allowed to be around one another he had been hanging with Harry and Hermione a lot more. Though at times he still slipped out when it got dark. Harry never questioned it. He knew that his mate would tell Harry when he wanted to.

Ron bit into his cauldron cake. He had ordered a few snacks, claiming shopping drained the life out of him. Hermione had snorted and rolled her eyes when he said that. Typical Ron. After he chewed and swallowed his bite he spoke. "It's sort of a surprise."

Harry smirked while Hermione's eyes sort of widened and she sighed. "Keeping secrets from your best mates? Ronald Weasley I am ashamed at you." She did a fantastic impression of Molly Weasley which had Harry laughing almost to tears.

When he calmed down Ron glared at Hermione, but only in a slightly annoyed way. "I'm serious. I want it to be a surprise. And I don't want people to look at us differently."

"Ron we are your best friends!" Hermione exclaimed returning to her normal voice. Harry nodded in agreement.

Raising his eyebrow, Ron spoke. "Hm, best friends that don't tell me that they are each others date to the ball?" He asked in a mocking voice. He watched as Harry stuttered and Hermione blushed darkly.

"We're only going as friends." Hermione declared willing herself not to feel ashamed at not telling Ron. Harry just took a sip of his drink and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't about to confront her about how he wanted it to be an actual date. No, Harry Potter could never ever do something like that.

"Still." Ron shot.

Hermione sighed and her shoulders fell. "Ronald please. Don't make a big deal of nothing. Harry and I are going because our previous dates were.." she licked her lips thinking of a term. "unworthy?" She asked turning to Harry. With a slight nod from him she returned to look at Ron with a slight smile.

Ron nodded. "Right. Didn't Corner get expelled from school?"

Hermione no longer reacted too badly to the name, but Harry still shot Ron a look and nodded. "When Madam Pompfrey told McGonagall that was the end of his stay."

"He didn't get enough in my opinion." Ron looked at Hermione and smiled.

She sighed. "Honestly Ron, I'm pretty sure his life is ruined now. That is enough for me." Harry grabbed her hand beneath the table and squeezed in reassurance. Something the pair always did for the other when they were feeling nervous or upset about something.

"Whatever. So what are you up to?" He finished his cauldron cake and began on his second drink.

"I am going to get dress robes." Harry said simply.

Ron almost chocked on his drink. "Blimey Harry! The ball is next week what took you so long?"

Harry shrugged. "The robes I had before matched Cho's dress. Now that I have a new date-" he was determined to refer to Hermione as his date and not just as his friend like she kept insisting. "I have to change things a bit. Not completely new dress robes, but alterations." Ron slumped his shoulders and nodded in understanding.

Hermione looked sullen and nodded. "Sorry Harry. I am really too picky."

He gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry about it. I really don't mind." _Now that I'm going with the right person._.He thought to himself.

Hermione smiled back. "Well what color was Cho's dress?" Ron asked.

Harry thought for a minute, trying to remember. "I think it was a tan and gold number...I don't know she only said to match those colors."

Ron nodded and looked at Hermione. "So what colors do you have then?"

Hermione brightened. "Purple and black."

"Isn't that a little dark for you Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head with a smile. "Nope. It's perfect!" she said dreamily. "In fact I did my room in the same shade of purple back home. It sort of clashes with my Gryffindor things but I think it resembles me well either way. My favorite color, with my favorite things, and my House memorabilia." she trailed off.

Harry and Ron shared a look before taking sips of their drinks. Since Hermione seemed so excited they decided not to bother disagreeing with her. They were just both happy that she was doing so well. After the Corner incident they feared the worst.

Harry especially feared that she would never again be her happy self. The self that got Harry through pretty much the worst times of his life. He hoped that would never happen.

Soon Ron left the pair. Saying he had to meet with his date. Hermione teased him the way only a best friend could do. Ron hugged her and gave Harry a smile before leaving. Harry turned to Hermione. "Anything you need to pick up?"

"Well now that I've got my dress I need a mask to match." she said thinking. He nodded and the pair left the pub. There was a few inches of snow coating the cobblestone ground. There weren't too many students around. Most where inside one of the pubs or in various stores.

The pair walked to the robe shop and Harry told the worker about his alterations. The old woman smiled and nodded. "This your date?" she asked looking at Hermione. To which Hermione blushed and Harry nodded.

"Yes Ma'am."

"She is very pretty." the old woman said before writing down his request on a parchment.

"Yes she is." Harry said and Hermione reddened more. They left the shop and headed down to another shoppe. Seeing something like crafting and costumes, Hermione pulled in.

Before long, they found masks. Blank and solid black, Hermione pulled out her wand and began to dress hers up a bit. Harry smiled but decided to leave his mask bare. His was a tie around and he didn't need anything else obstructing his view. Hermione's was also a tie around, but she cared less about the whole view thing. She just wanted it to look pretty. Humoring her, Harry complimented her artsy addition to the mask. She knew he was teasing and stuck her tongue out at him.

When they got back outside, they noticed the day had gone by fast. Seeing the Hogwarts carriage returning they walked slowly back toward it. Both having a good time they seemed to have missed this. Closeness. Spending time with another person. Hermione was buried in school work as usual and Harry was busy coming up with new strategies for Quidditch. It was nice to have a day off.

00000000000000000000

It was the night before the ball and Harry was downstairs in his Common Room reading about the differences between grindylow and hinkypunks. Something he had obviously no interest in but it was the only thing that seemed to calm his racing mind. Over and over in his head he pictured the events of tomorrow. He pictured Hermione ascending the stairs much like she did in their fourth year.

He didn't admit it, but she took his breath away. She stood with a certain grace. Probably because she wasn't hindered by the bag load of school books and other supplies. Whatever the reason, she was the best looking girl that night. Hands down.

He kept imagining dancing with her and placing his hands on her soft skin. Not in a forward way, just in a natural and seemingly casual type of way. Hermione had the softest skin he'd ever come in contact with. Not that he went around touching people's skin or anything. Because he didn't.

He could barely think now. Even his daydreams were meshing together. His palms were overly sweaty and he couldn't understand why. Okay he would admit that he started to feel for Hermione in a way other then being her friend. Though he couldn't remember feeling this excited about anything in his life. Except for when he found out he was a wizard. This was a close second.

Harry wondered If maybe at the ball he would work up the courage to tell Hermione how he felt. It was then that even more scenarios played out in his head. One with her laughing at him and one with her throwing herself at him. Even though he was sure Hermione would never really do either. She had more class than that. She wasn't a slag or anything.

Huffing, he tossed his book across the room. Wishing he could stop his mind he soon heard the portrait opening and Hermione came in carrying a concealed long garment. She froze when she saw Harry and vaguely made sure that her item was covered. "Hullo Harry, Thought you'd be off with Ron or something."

Harry tried to pretend he was just relaxing and leaned back onto the couch. "Couldn't find him. Maybe he is off with his date?" he guessed. "What have you got there? Is it your dress?"

Hermione ignored his last question and smiled. "I'm sure you're right. He has been disappearing a lot hasn't he?"

Harry noticed her avoidance of his question and nodded. "Mione, is that your dress?" he asked a bit louder.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled and nodded. "Can't get anything passed you can I Harry?" She set down her bag and slipped out of her robe and shoes. "What are you doing?"

Harry shrugged. "Reading."

She looked around seeing no book, Harry having thrown his book. "Reading what?"

"Uh, just finished." he turned the conversation back to her. "So can I see it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I want it to be a surprise for yo- everyone." she blushed for a moment before clearing her throat and sitting up a little straighter.

"Come on Mione, just a peak?"

Hermione shook her head clearly not budging on her previous statement. Harry even threw in a fact pout. She burst out laughing and sighed. "You'll see it tomorrow like the others."

"Aren't I better then the others? I am your date."

Hermione blushed and bit her lip. She looked at him seriously. "You are so much better then the others. You are special to me Harry." Apparently catching herself she pulled back and smiled clumsily. "I mean you are my best friend." she tossed out.

Harry sighed. There was that word again. "I'm going to put this up in my room and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day isn't it?"

Harry nodded slowly and smiled. "It is going to great Mione." she looked at him for a minute before nodding and heading up to her room. Harry groaned. How much more torture was he going to put himself through? Surely his feelings would go away wouldn't they?

00000000000000000000

Looking into the mirror, Harry decided he looked as best as he could possibly do. He had even bothered to tidy up his midnight black hair. Not as messy as it used to be but enough as it was. He adjusted his dark purple tie once more and tugged his black cloak closer to his frame, moving his hands down to smooth out the fabric.

His dress robed somewhat resembled the ones he wore in fourth year. With slight changes. These pants were now long enough and fit him better since he had grown out of his awkward lanky fourteen year old body. Being on the run and in a war also helped with the toning. Instead of the ghastly white boa, it was now the long dark purple tie. His under vest was a metallic black shade and covered most of his plain white dress shirt beneath it. Knowing he would be sweating soon enough he paid little attention to his layers. Like the last ball he was sure he was going to remove his outer layer.

Taking another last minute glances in the mirror his heart was practically bursting out of his chest. So nervous and exhilarated all at once. He felt slightly nauseous from the mix of emotions but with a few deep breaths he managed to stop himself from emptying his stomach in the toilet. He was sure Hermione didn't need to hear that, especially not on this night.

Pulling his door open he headed down the stairs to the Common Room. Seeing that Hermione was not yet there he began to pace as he usually did. Would she stand him up? How absurd a question was that? Of course she wouldn't. She was a girl and probably taking time on her appearance. Girls liked that sort of thing right?

After waiting a few more minutes, Harry finally heard Hermione's door open. Stopping in his tracks he heard her foot steps on the stairs. Suddenly shaking he willed himself to stop. After half a second he turned around slowly and could swear he stopped breathing.

Hermione was wearing a fitted dark purple dress that hugged her curves and puffed out towards her feet. The soft material was covered with black lace and a slick black belt tied to her hip. It was strapless and the neckline curved above her generous amount of breasts.

Harry felt his mouth going dry.

She wore no make-up but her face still had a glow to it. Usually her face was tired and pale. Now it was full of life and glowing. Her large brown eyes weren't tired or coated in black circles. Her lips held a light gloss on them for shine and color and her hair was once again slicked and let loose in thick and loose curls.

Harry felt his jaw drop slightly.

She stopped at the bottom step and nervously bit on her bottom lip. Harry was quiet for a while before he managed to get out a word. "Mione.." he said in a horse whisper.

Hermione winced wondering if she looked back. Harry caught on and broke himself out of his frozen state. "Merlin, you are trying to kill me." he whispered again.

She blushed a bit and looked down at her dress. "Is that a compliment?" she teased.

Harry smiled and nodded. "You look beautiful Hermione."

Her cheeks flushed making her look more breathtaking. Licking his dry lips and clearing his throat Harry stepped closer to her and fingered a curl. Smiling wider he spoke softly, I like your hair like this. Stepping closer he could smell her. She smelled like vanilla mixed with strawberry. Delicious.

Hermione broke him out of her daze by speaking. "You look incredible Harry. You've really grown up." she blushed taking another peak looking over his form.

Grinning he took her arm. "Shall we Ms. Granger?"

She smiled and nodded holding onto his hand somewhat tightly. "We shall Mr. Potter." They headed toward the portrait when Hermione stopped. Growing more nervous he turned to her. She released her grasp on his hand and stepped back. "Forgot our masks." she said and went to the table in the Common Room. Both their masks were laying there. Harry's was plain black and Hermione's was black with purple jewels and glitter designs. Placing them over their faces she smiled and took his hand again. "Alright, now we are ready." They stepped out of their dorm and headed down to where the music could be heard.

00000000000000000000

Harry and Hermione were standing atop the stairs. The other students were filing into the grandly decorated Great Hall. Happy laughs and excited cries could be heard. Hermione looked at Harry with a smile. Before either knew what was happening, Hermione leaned in and pressed her lips against Harry's. She pulled away when their names were called, far too quickly for Harry's liking, and Head Master McGonagall looked up at them from the bottom step with a watery smile on her face.

"You both look magnificent." she said. Hermione blushed and thanked her. Harry didn't know what to say so he smiled.

Once everyone was inside the Hall, McGonagall entered signaling for the pair to enter. Their dance would begin the ball. Tradition just like their last ball. Harry took a deep breath and looked at Hermione again. He still couldn't believe she was his date.

Even the Hall looked wonderful. There were blue rose and white lily garlands hanging from the ceiling. The bewitching ceiling was transfigured to resemble a starry,clear night with light snowfall. There were tables toward the entrance. Each one cloaked in silver and light blue tablecloths and a centerpiece of floating candles with the same garlands surrounding the candles. Toward the stage where two grand pine trees also decorated in the blue and white colors. They did a great job in Harry's opinion. Apparently in Hermione's too since her face seemed to light up as they continued into the room.

She squeezed his hand as they entered the Great Hall. Squeezing back they saw everyone's faces looking at them. Hermione squeezed a bit harder before everyone broke out in applause. Taking a deep breath Harry kept his smile on his face leading Hermione to the center of the dance floor. He wasn't as clueless as last time. They both faced one another and Harry calmly waited for McGonagall and the band.

"Your Head Boy and Girl, to open the ball." Applause grew louder then before and Hermione bit her lip somewhat nervously.

"I'm right here with you." Harry mouthed and saw Hermione inhale and take a deep breath. Harry took Hermione into his arms. His left hand on her curved waist while the other took her hand. Suddenly, the music began and Harry twirled her out and back into him. He heard her soft laugh and smiled wider. He knew the ball was going to be far better then the last one. All because of this beautiful, funny and smart girl in his arms.

00000000000000000000

**author's note:**

_Blimey that's it?_

_For now yes, I've split the Ball into two parts._

_Much like the Deathly Hallow movie. =) Though I won't make you wait five months for the next part._

_I promise._

_I solemnly swear that I am going to try and post the next part tomorrow. Fingers crossed._

_Tonight's chapter is taken from a line in Katy Perry "teenage dream" because, in my opinion,that is a perfect Harry/Hermione song._

Mon coeur arrête quand vous me regardez = _My heart stops when you look at me._

_For a picture of Hermione's dress, go to my page and click on the link where it says Hard times of Harry potter, in my current stories section. =)_

_Night!_

_Xoxo, Arsenic Queen_


	9. Chapter 9

Back by popular demand.

Seriously this is an update, aren't I awesome?

btw: i'm aware my french is terrible. a thousand apologies, seriously. i blame the internet for giving me false information haha!

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING! I wish I owned this, It has brought so much to so many... I have been with Harry until the very end.

00000000000000000000

Chapter Nine

_Nous pouvons danser jusqu'à ce que nous mourons_

The feast was fantastic. Christmas ham and various helpings of potatoes and gravy. Everything was going so well. Hermione was having a great time, at least Harry thought she was. From her large smile she seemed to be in a great mood. She wasn't worrying about classes in a month. She wasn't even upset about the House-Elves making the feast.

No, Hermione was sitting beside Harry, joking with him and others at their table. She was more Hermione now then know-it-all. It was nice to forget things for once. To not have the weight of the world even on his shoulders. Allowed to relax and have fun? Certainly this was alien territory to him.

After Harry and Hermione opened the ball, Ron came over to them. You could tell it was Ron because you could still see his red hair. Nothing could hide that. His dress robes were more like Harry's and thankfully not the ones he had to wear during fourth year. He had no tie though, probably having removed it at some point. Beside him stood a girl with long blonde hair that was pulled to the side. Her dress was various shades of bubblegum. It was strapless with a square cut neckline and a bejeweled sash around her waist. A dreamy smile beneath her matching mask adorned with feathers.

"Luna, you're Ron's date?" Harry asked grinning. He had some idea of Ron liking Luna. Even if he always denied it. Harry wasn't blind, anyone could see that Ron always had a think for the unique woman.

She nodded. "I was happy when he asked me. Though I thought it would have been sooner." Ron let out a nervous chuckle before wrapping his arm around her and sitting down with Hermione and Harry. "You look beautiful Hermione." Luna beamed.

Hermione returned the smile. "Thank you Luna. You too. Your dress is so, unique. It suits you." Harry knew that was a compliment and thankfully so did Luna.

"So you two came together?" Luna asked. Her smile never wavering.

Harry nodded. "Who better to take then Mione?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Right. Harry is the best. He asked and I accepted. Better to go with a friend then not at all isn't it?" she still had her smile on her face, but just at that word, Harry frowned. Friend. What the hell? How was he supposed to show her how he was feeling if she kept on using that bloody word all the time? Taking a deep breath he took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

No one noticed his demeanor change. Except for Luna. She was always so perceptive. That or Harry was so easily read. Whatever the reason, the night continued on.

Harry managed to get a few more dances with Hermione before he decided that he was going to get some air with Ron. Long before, he had shed his cloak and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Stepping outside with Ron he was met with the stinging chilly night and the scent of fresh air. Looking at Ron, Harry nudged him.

"Good for you mate." he said obviously talking about Ron asking Luna.

Ron reddened a bit but smiled. "Thanks Harry. While Astoria was great, Luna is more interesting. The things Astoria used to talk about where the same. Clothes and possessions. Not that we talked usually." He added with a grin. Harry chuckled. "With Luna is completely different. Sure she is a little odd, but that makes time with her more interesting. Never a dull moment. Not with that one."

Harry nodded in understanding. Leaning against the stone wall he took a deep breath. "I think I know what you mean."

Ron looked at him curiously but Harry just shrugged. "You know mate, I reckon you and Hermione have it right."

"Erm, what do you mean?" Harry shuffled his feet nervously.

"With the whole waiting until someone you love comes along. You know to sleep with them."

Harry froze but nodded. "Most people think it's stupid."

"I was one of those people mate. But now, I don't know. Now I just feel like I should have held back. Maybe Luna could be the right one, or maybe I haven't met the right one. But now I can't really experience that with them."

There was silence between the pair. Harry was deep in his thoughts about Hermione and Ron was wondering if what he said sounded too ridiculous or girly. Sighing, both boys leaned back and just relaxed for a few minutes.

"Better get back to our dates." Ron said.

Harry nodded. His smile back in place as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Right dates. I guess we better before someone comes around and tries to steal them." Ron grinned and the pair reentered the castle and stepped into the Great Hall.

00000000000000000000

Being later in the night when they got back, they noticed some people had left. Either to go to bed or to walk with their dates. For whatever reason the amount of people seem to have lessened immensely. Ron saw Luna with some teachers and stepped away from Harry to return to his date.

Harry looked around for Hermione and stopped when she saw a few people gathered. Heading in that direction Harry's eyes followed the others to see Hermione. She was dancing with some other guy. A smile on her face but only a small one. The one on the male's face was far wider then hers. Harry tightened his fist and walked toward the group.

"Excuse me." he called trying to be heard over the sound of the music. A few got out of his way and soon he was closer to Hermione. "Hermione?" he asked trying to remain calm.

Her eyes opened and widened when they met his. "Harry there you are! I thought you'd gone to bed." she pushed herself from the male and staggered over to Harry. She tripped slightly and Harry moved forward to catch her.

"Mione are you alright?"

Hermione winced and placed a hand on her hand. She looked up at Harry and he could see they had turned glossy like. Holding back a groan of frustration he led her back to their seats. Sitting her down he got her a glass of water and held it for her to drink.

After she took a sip she licked her lips and looked up at him. "You know Harry I think someone may have spiked my drink." she laughed softly.

Harry frowned. Was that even possible to do at Hogwarts? Harry waited until she had finished her drink of water before he spoke again. "Come on Mione, let's get you upstairs." He rose and held out his hand for her. When she took it he slowly helped her up and kept his arm around her waist.

He wasn't sure what was going on. One minute he was outside having a nice time with his best friend and the next his date was drunk and letting some guy feel her up. Definitely a weird night. He sighed to himself as he helped her safely to the staircase. Thankfully they only changed once and it wasn't an inconvenience to the pair.

Outside their portrait, Harry spoke their password and it swung open. Stepping inside he sat Hermione on the couch and lifted her feet to rest on the coffee table. Removing her shoes and mask he did the same to himself, also adding the removal of his vest and tie.

He sat down beside her and gave her a few minutes. As they passed he continued to wonder what was going on. And if someone was playing a joke on him. When he looked over at Hermione she was slowly sitting up and rubbing her hair. Looking at Harry she seemed more like herself again.

Looking upset with herself she let her head drop into her hands. "What did I do?"

Harry smiled and then put his hand on her shoulder. Her bare shoulder. "Nothing, Hermione it's okay. Look I think some of the sixth years spiked most of the girls drinks. Sort of a childish thing if you ask me. But the effects don't seem to be permanent do they?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "I guess not." she fell back on the couch and looked at him. "I must have embarrassed you though."

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. We came up here right after I got you a drink of water."

She smiled. "Thank you." he returned her smile. "Where did you go anyways? I couldn't find you."

"Outside with Ron. It was getting too hot in the Great Hall."

Hermione nodded. "I looked for you and then a few guys came over to me. It was weird because I couldn't see anyone's faces. At first we were talking and then I guess we were dancing. It was fun though.."

Harry frowned. "Fun? Aren't you supposed to be my date?"

Hermione looked at him to see if he was joking. He wasn't. Sitting up she shot him a look. "You were outside with Ronald. Besides it was only a little dance."

"Well I just think that being someone's date you shouldn't go off with other people."

She looked at him blankly. "Really Harry it was one dance. Besides, we were going as friends. It's not as though we were on a real date or anything."

And there it was. That sentence. That word. Again. Why was it that Harry felt a twinge inside when she said that to him? Taking a deep breath he stood up. "This is ridiculous."

"I agree. Let's just forget about it."

"No. That's not what I meant!" Hermione's eyes met his. "I asked you as a date, Hermione. An actual real date. Not as a friend or a pity date. Nothing like that. I asked you because you are who I wanted to ask." he was suddenly breathing heavily and was sure he was sweating. Before he realized it he thought back on what he had just said and paled slightly. Did he really say that out loud?

Hermione was looking away before she too stood up. Turning back to him he could see the unshed tears in her eyes. Feeling horrible, Harry began to apologize when she spoke. "Did you really? I was your first choice?"

No point in denying it now was there? Looking up at her he nodded. She let out a sobbing laugh. "Harry Potter wanted me to be his date the whole time?"

Sitting back down her face read that of disbelief. "Hermione- I-" Harry tried to think of something to say but when Hermione looked back up at him she wore the biggest smile on her face.

"I wanted you to my date the minute I found out about it." she said softly.

Harry looked at her with his mouth slight agape. Did he just hear right? "Sorry what?"

"When McGonagall told us, I kept thinking how much I wanted to be your date."

"But Corner.." he trailed off.

Hermione sighed. "I didn't think you were going to ask me. Not with you being so hung up on Cho. So when Michael asked me I decided why not? Better to got with someone then to go alone."

"I'm confused." Harry admitted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm in love with you. Thought everyone knew that. Except you I guess." Harry felt his jaw drop slightly. She was what?

"How-Why?"

"Harry, Harry, I have been in love with you for years. Ever since that night during third year. You know when we went back in time. For once it was just you and me. No Ron to steal your attention. Just you and I. And the time we spent that night made me realize how much I cared about you and how much I would do anything for you.." she took a shaky breath. "I realized that I was in love with you. Though I think I was still too young to fully grasp that."

Harry's mind was going into a spin. Was Hermione serious? Or did she hear about how Harry was attracted to her and just decided to play with him a bit. "That isn't possible. What about when Ron left us during our hunt for Horcruxes?"

Hermione sighed. "Remember who you were in love with then? We had that conversation. You wanted Ginny and I was somewhat attracted to Ron though never as much as I was with you. He was funny and seemed to really like me. I was crushed when he left. But also relieved. I could never be myself around him. He always expected me to be other things. The brain. With you I can shut my brain off and just relax." She smiled. "I had a really wonderful time with you considering what was going on. When Ron came back, I wanted to hex him into oblivion but I saw the look you were giving me. Telling me to forgive him." she shot him a sad look. "So I did and the rest is history. We broke up."

Harry licked his lips. "Because you wouldn't-"

"Sleep with him?" she interjected. Harry nodded and she returned his nod. "Right. When I was with Ron it didn't take long for me to figure out it wasn't what I wanted. He wasn't what I wanted." she sighed.

Harry's mind was racing into overdrive. Hermione Granger, the girl he had fantasized about. The girl he had recently thought of as more than a friend was in love with him...He was so unsure of how to respond. Hermione seemed to expect this because she took his hand and looked at him.

"It's okay Harry I don't expect you to feel the same." She took a deep breath and smiled. "At least now you know."

"But you kept referring to me as your 'friend date'." he said. She ha d said it over and over again and that was the thing that started everything in last few minutes.

Hermione sighed. "I was more telling myself that. Everyone kept saying that we each liked one another but I never wanted to get my hopes up. I don't do well with rejection." she looked back down.

Harry took a deep breath. "Mione I-"

She shook her head. "I don't expect you to feel the same Harry. I just wanted tonight to be special. One way or another you made it so."

"How do you mean one way?"

She blushed. "Well tonight I was going to tell you that I loved you. Which I have. And I was going to tell you why Ron and I broke up. The real reason."

"Real reason?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed again. "Might as well tell you right? Harry the reason I wouldn't make love to Ron is because I was in love with you. I wanted to save myself in case- uh-"

Harry felt himself growing hotter. "Me?"

Hermione nodded. "If there was ever any chance of us being together, ever, I wanted to make sure you would have that. Something no one else would have. A sign that I really love you. Pretty silly huh?" she asked to no one and let out a forced laugh.

He shook his head but still could barely speak. She had saved herself for him. That thought oddly made his pants tighten for some reason. Placing his hands in front of him he stood awkwardly. Another moment and that scene of him walking in on her getting out o the shower flashed into his mind.

Taking a large breath he willed his hormones to calm down. He was feeling odd as it was. Now she was standing there looking utterly beautiful.

"You know Harry you don't seem as freaked out as I expected. I guess it doesn't gross you out?" Not trusting himself to speak he merely shook his head. She brightened. "Then maybe.."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "Maybe?"

Blushing, Hermione cleared her throat. "Maybe you aren't opposed to the idea. Not entirely."

More straining in his pants Harry shook his head. "Nothing wrong with it." he chocked out.

"Well Harry maybe we could-"

Eyes widened, Harry wondered If she would say what he was thinking she was going to say. Holding his breath, Hermione continued shyly.

"Maybe you want to. With me."

Bloody hell. Harry could barely move. This was getting ridiculous. Straining a grin on his lips he shrugged with a nervous chuckle.

"Would you want to?" she asked seriously.

Harry tugged at his collar. Hermione Granger was asking him for sex? Clearly this night was a dream. Wasn't it? This had been his dream for months and apparently hers for forever. Harry knew he wanted to lose it to someone special but his emotions were all over the place. Hermione was his best friend. She was brilliant and funny and so beautiful when she wasn't trying. And when she tried, she was mind blowing. Even If he didn't love her that way he loved her in every other way. So why couldn't they do this. It was clear that she loved him and he loved her. Though in a friendly way...right?

He stepped forward and nodded. "Yes Hermione. I would. That is..if you're sure you want it to be." he said softly.

Hermione brightened again and threw herself to Harry. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Oh Harry." her leg brushed against his hip and she pulled back with wide eyes. "H-harry?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "You were talking a lot about sex. How else am I supposed to react?"

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair. "i want it to be good for you too Harry. No matter what we swear to be friends still?" Harry nodded and Hermione pressed her lips against his lightly.

There were worse things he could do right?

00000000000000000000

author's note:

_what? That's it?_

_yes. For now it is._

_Got to keep you coming back for more don't I?_

_No updates probably till next week. Have a busy rest of the week._

_***coughdeathlyhallowscough***_

_Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and come back for the next one._

_I love you all truly. Thanks for being with me through this crazy story._

_Chapter meaning: we can dance until we die._

_Xoxox, Arsenic Queen_


	10. Chapter 10

Soo who cried during DEATHLY HALLOWS? Let's see a show of hands?

I happened to boo rather loud when Hermione and Ron kissed. Why? Because I wanted to vomit...

But amazing movie, can't believe it was the last one... =(

A lot of people are mad because the way I left it.

Sorry had to.

Okay back into the swing of things. Here's what you've all been waiting for. Does Harry admit his feelings? Keep reading to find out!

Shout outs to my newer reviewers as well as those who've been here from the start. Love you!

DISCLAIMER: I've been with Harry till the very end...but that's all.

00000000000000000000

Chapter Ten

La nuit du serpent dans la vallée

They broke from the rather deep kiss sometime later. To Harry it felt like hours. But he was sure it was only a few moments. He still couldn't comprehend what was happening. Hermione Granger wanted to have sex with him. And well he'd agreed. Why shouldn't he? They'd been best friends for years and she was in love with him. Wasn't that bad.

Now as she looked at Harry he could barely remember ever being friends with her and not wanting to kiss her all the time. She smiled shyly at him before taking his hand and threading their fingers together. She was still in her Ball Gown looking as beautiful as ever.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked watching him closely.

He nodded slowly before speaking. "Why shouldn't we? It's not as though it will be meaningless right?"

Hermione beamed and nodded her head in agreement. "Right. There would be nothing meaningless about it, considering it's our first time." She blushed again biting her lip.

Now the somewhat awkward part. Having never done this before, Harry was rather unsure of where to begin. Hermione seemed to be a bit lost too because she was looking at him with a curious expression on her face. Harry took a deep breath. "Well your room or mine?" He felt the room growing hotter and he desperately wanted out of these clothes. Maybe that's why he wasn't thinking clearly. But at this point he wasn't really sure he cared.

"My room." She said. The pair shared a look before Hermione turned and walked up the stairs looking back at him as she did. Their eyes locking, Harry forgot why he should object. If he even should object at all. He quickly pulled off his vest and got out of his shoes. Walking toward the stairs, Hermione extended her hand and Harry took it. And there wasn't any going back from that.

When they came to Hermione's door, she pushed it open. Decorated as it usually was with a queen size four post bed, a wall of shelves for all her books, a large trunk at the foot of her bed and a few armoire's for her clothes. Typical Hermione , simple yet elegant. And cloaked in Gryffindor colors. Harry smirked at that fact before closing the door behind him.

"What if someone comes?" He asked quietly.

Hermione turned to him. "The only people that can are McGonagall and Ron. I know for a fact that Ron is busy with Luna for the rest of the night." She added with a grin. "And McGonagall? I think she would have to have a reason to come up here at midnight for anything."

Harry only just realized the time when she said it. He took a deep breath before Hermione rubbed his arm. "You don't have to be nervous. I am too. But we shouldn't be. I love you, Harry." Before Harry could speak, Hermione pressed her lips against his.

This kiss seemed more passionate then the previous. It was intense and hot, it felt like their mouths were intertwining, like they were becoming one just with their lips. Hermione soon parted her lips which Harry happily slid between to meet their tongues. The battle continued from there, hands roaming all over, soft moans being made. Harry had ran his hand over the curve of Hermione's breast, which made her shiver.

After their kiss had calmed down they gradually broke apart. Hermione looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

Harry was bewildered. "Thank you for what?"

"For doing this.." She said looking down.

Harry touched her chin and guided her face to look up at him. "Listen Mione, I'm not doing this for thanks. I'm doing this because I want to. Because you are my best friend and because I only want to do this with someone special."

Her eyes widened at the last part. "You think I'm special?"

Harry grinned. "Of course. Hermione I don't know if you know this but you are incredibly beautiful. You are also a devoted friend and a really fantastic girl." He brushed her hair absently.

Hermione listened to his every word. Sure it wasn't a declaration of love. But it made this all the more worth it. Harry could tell by her eyes that what he said made Hermione happier and less shy. She moved forward closing the small distance between them.

"Listen Harry, I don't want you to feel like anything has to come from this. Let's just live for tonight and not worry about anything else after right now."

Harry smiled and nodded. He had never been able to do that in his life. "I agree Hermione. For tonight. We only worry about right here and now."

Smiling, Hermione moved and kissed his lips again. This was shorter then the last and Hermione's brown eyes met his green ones. Suddenly, she turned around and tugged her hair over one shoulder. She looked back at him watching him closely. "Will you unzip me Harry?"

He tried to keep his body from shaking as he nodded and rose his hand to her back. It traveled up the the zip and he gripped it. Pulling it down, he saw a black lace strap across her back that of a bra. Licking his suddenly dry lips he made it to the bottom of the zipper. Slowly she turned around and Harry stepped back and looked at her. As though watching a wonderful gift being unwrapped.

Her dress fell down her body and pooled at her feet. Harry's eyes widened. She was wearing a black lace strapless bra that cupped her breasts better then he ever imagined something could. It was almost like a second skin attaching and supporting her generous bust.

His eyes traveled down over her flat stomach spotting a small piercing. A belly button ring. He saw that it was silver with a garnet jewel embedded in it. He just smiled and took in the sight of her small matching black lace panties. Barely covering anything. His mouth grew dry again catching sight of her long and smooth looking legs.

As his eyes moved back to her face, she bent down and picked up her dress before tossing it over her desk in the corner. When she looked back at him he raised an eyebrow. "A belly ring?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked down at her stomach. A light flush playing across her cheeks and she nodded. "Got it done before school started this year. I wanted a bit of a change I guess." Smiling she looked at him pointedly.

"What?"

"Aren't you a bit overdressed, Harry?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Harry could feel his own face heating up and nodded. He quickly undid his shirt's buttons before taking the shirt off. Looking back up at Hermione he saw her watching him intensely. Feeling his heart begin to race he moved a bit slower. Not trying to prolong anything but he wanted to make sure this lasted for the both of them. He tossed the shirt over to her dress before his hands went to his waistband and unzipped himself.

Pushing his pants down and removing them completely he looked back up to see Hermione with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Is that better Mione?" he asked in a shaky whisper. "I believe someone is ogling."

She looked up at his face with a smirk. "Just admiring." Soon she was right in front of him. His eyes moved down to look at her bare skin and his hand ran down her sides. He sighed at how utterly soft she was. He felt her hand touch his cheek as they both moved in for the kiss.

As their lips met, his hands continued to roam her body. It ran up and down her curvy sides and he felt her hands moving around his broad back. He wasn't feeling too nervous anymore. Now he was feeling extremely excited. And he was sure Hermione could tell, seeing that the evidence was pressing against her.

He heard a small whimper come from her throat and he opened his eyes thinking he'd hurt her. But he saw her eyes closed as though she were fully enjoying this. Holding her close to him, he backed her up to the bed before they both fell onto it.

Their lips broke apart and Harry's went right to Hermione's neck. His lips trailing along her neckline down to her collar bone. Looking at her to make sure it was okay he was happy to see that she was still enjoying this as much as he was.

His hand moved up her body and stopped at the underside of her breasts. His hand cupped the left one and gave it a light squeeze. Hermione arched her chest beneath him. Liking the reaction he did it a bit harder causing her to cry out. His lips began to kiss and lick the tops of her breasts that weren't held in by the bra. Before long he moved his hand beneath her and unsnapped the bra with a bit of difficulty. But she said nothing.

When her bra was removed, Harry tossed it somewhere in the room. Looking back down he felt like thanking a god somewhere. Her breasts were perfect, larger then he expected, but not overly so. The perfect size to fit his hands. Just as he always heard it should be. They were perky and plump and the nipples were a light rose shade.

Without hesitating, Harry moved his head down and took one of her breasts into his mouth. He began to suck gently on it, drawing the nipple into his mouth. He heard Hermione gasping and moaning beneath him. He could also feel her wiggling. It wasn't helping the situation in his pants at all but he continued because they both seemed to really really like it. Once he had spent enough time on that breast he moved to the other one. He felt her hand move up and thread into his hair. Flicking his tongue against her now erect nipple he heard her cry growing louder.

While his mouth worked on her breasts, his hand moved over her flat stomach slipping into her panties and finding her rather bare below. Soft and smooth. His breath caught in his throat almost causing him to choke but he held it together. He slipped in deeper and felt the slit he was searching for. It was completely soaked making him groan in delight just at the touch.

His mouth soon left her breasts trailing down her stomach. When he reached her belly ring he flicked his tongue against it playfully causing Hermione to chuckle softly. As he came to her panty line he sat upright and slipped his thumbs into the band slowly pulling them down her hips over her smooth thighs. Once they were completely off, Harry took another look.

He saw the smooth mound before him. The one that led to a place that he had only ever dreamed of. Her breasts were erect and redden by his sucking and teasing. Her eyes were closed and her chest heaved slowly. She looked like a goddess, pure and ready for the taking.

"Hermione.." He whispered.

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Harry.."

He sat up and pushed his boxers down. Hermione watched his every move seeing once again his glorious serpent. Her eyes were wide again. "I know it was big..i looked.." she admitted with a blush. "But I must not have been close enough." The pair shared a shy smile as she licked her lips. "Will it fit?"

The question alone made Harry's member jolt at the thought. Her eyes followed it and she let out a soft chuckle. Not in a mean way but in an innocent and nervous way. "Well?"

Harry took a deep breath. "We can try."

"I know it will hurt. Regardless of the size, I read that it will hurt the first time." Trust Hermione to read up on this subject.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I'll even stop if it hurts."

Hermione frowned. "You better not."

He laughed before pressing his lips against hers once more. Since they had begun to kiss he couldn't seem to stop. Her lips were so soft and her tongue seemed to stir his into moving with expertise he didn't know he had. There were only two girls he had ever kissed and neither could even remotely compare to the kisses he and Hermione were sharing that night. So passionate and electrifying. It got his blood pumping faster as well as his heart racing.

He laid down on top of her. Still between her legs but not moving inside yet. His hands caressed her breasts a few more time before his lips pulled back. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes."

Harry positioned himself. The tip of his manhood feeling the heat from her core. He held in a groan as he pressed against her opening. After pushing a bit more he slowly inched into her. He tried to control himself because the sensations he was getting were amazing.

Hermione gripped his shoulders tightly until he was fully inside of her. The pair lay there without moving for a few moments before Hermione arched her hips upward. Taking that as his Que, Harry pulled back and thrust back inside.

It was bliss. The groan he had been holding back escaped over and over again. As he thrust into her slowly he heard her soft cries and it only made him want more. After a few thrusts of moving slow and gentle he began to move a bit faster and harder.

In doing so, Hermione raised her legs and locked them around Harry's torso. Raising her hips as well he managed to slip in even deeper. Letting out a choked cry he moaned. Gripping the bed tightly he began to move with more and more vigor.

Hermione's cries of pleasure were ringing in his ear. It made him go crazy. Pushing harder and faster he began to grit his teeth. Hermione was arching and wiggling beneath him making his blood even hotter. He bent down his head and their lips met.

He loved hearing her muffled cries as he continued to move inside of her. Her legs gripping him as well as her nails slightly digging into his back. He barely paid any attention as he continued to enjoy the experience for the both of them.

Sure he had thought about sex before. What guy hadn't? He had definitely thought about sex with Hermione since close to the beginning of this year. But thinking and doing were two completely different things. This felt like bliss to him.

His member moving hard into her tight bundle. Her walls gripping around him like a glove. A few times he felt his tip hitting something inside her hard. When this would happen, Hermione would gasp loudly and thrust her hips upwards. It felt amazing. Like something he could never fully imagine having never done it before.

When he pulled from her lips he managed to look down at her. Her hair fanned out over her pillow as she bit on her bottom lip. Cries coming out from them with each thrust but he knew it wasn't pain. He knew that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he just could feel it. And it had nothing to do with him being inside of her either.

He wasn't sure how long it lasted, it felt like hours upon hours that they were lost in this delightful act. It was only when he felt his member throb inside of her that he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Nudging her cheek with his nose her eyes open and met his. "I'm going to finish Mione." he whispered against her swollen lips.

She smiled and nodded. Before long her walls had tightened around him considerably. So hard that he could barely move. It was then that he heard Hermione moaning out his name. His eyes widened as he felt himself release. Just at the sound of his name being moaned from her lips.

As he began to climax he moaned her name and kissed her lips deeply. Together they road out their orgasms both completely lost to the bliss they were experiencing. Once they had subsided, the pair was breathing rather heavily. Their bodies coated in sweat. Harry rolled off her slowly and moved his member out of her tight confines. Laying beside her in the bed he thought about what they had just done.

The whole thing was wonderful. Beautiful and it felt so right. Harry looked over at Hermione to see a soft smile on her lips. He reached over kissing them softly before she wrapped herself around his arm. "Stay the night." she whispered tiredly.

Harry smiled. "I'd love to."

She rested her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed. Seeing her start to fall asleep, Harry wrapped his arm around her. Then he heard her whisper against his chest. "I love you Harry."

He thought about that for a moment and his eyes widened to feel how fast his heart beat when she said it. He looked down at her sleeping face and felt his heart skip suddenly. Taking a deep breath, Harry was lost again. Could he possibly be in love with her? Thinking back on the years, Harry came to an odd realization. He was in love with Hermione. He had been for a few years now.

Always together and always there for one another. Ron always seemed to leave him but Hermione was there through it all. While on the hunt for horcruxes they grew closer. Not because of friendship but because they saw each other as they really are. Raw and alone. They were brought together then. He remembered hearing her cries when she thought he was dead.

After more time lost in his thoughts, Harry ran his hand down Hermione's arm and kissed her head. Licking his lips he spoke. "I love you too Hermione." She was asleep and didn't respond. But now he knew. He knew what he was missing all this time. It was this. It was her. The way they should be. Together.

00000000000000000000

author's note:

Wow was that long? Oh gosh. So who liked it?

Tell me? Tell me...

I really hoped you did. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters left.

If you have any ideas, feel free to voice them to me.

I'll always listen.

Love you all.

Tonight's chapter means: The serpent's night in the valley.

Ahaha got my hilarity back didn't I?

Xoxxo Arsenic Queen


	11. Chapter 11

Well I've decided,

with help from a certain someone...

That I will continue this story, more then two more chapters.

I'm not sure how many will be left from here on out.

Just enjoy the ride.

Dedication: To a very special person that helped me come up with ideas. My own personal Harry.

DISCLAIMER: Nothing...darn it!

00000000000000000000

Chapter Eleven

L'amour de compréhension et craint

When Harry opened his eyes he felt cool. Almost as if there were a draft. Turning in bed, he reached over to the beside table and pulled on his glasses. Looking around he noticed that he wasn't in his room. He was in Hermione's. Taken aback a moment, he remembered the night before. That beautiful and somewhat erotic night. His heart beat quickened at the thought.

Continuing to glance around the room he found that he was alone. The bed was empty aside from him and the room was cleaned of all their shed clothing. He saw a pile of clothing at the foot of the bed on the large trunk. They looked like his clothes and a note was placed atop them. Written in Hermione's elegant script.

It read:

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry to leave like this. I had completely forgotten that the train was to leave this morning at 8'o'clock. _

_I'm spending the Christmas holiday with my parents. I think I may have mentioned it._

_I know it's rather tacky of me but I wanted to say thank you._

_I know you weren't doing last night for thanks,_

_still, it was amazing Harry and I really loved every_

_moment. I should be back in about two weeks. The day before the _

_new year._

_I love you Harry._

_Xox Mione._

Harry re-read the note over and over a few times. He then ran through his memories and couldn't remember Hermione ever mentioned this to him. Sure she went home on break a lot, but still it wasn't what he expected. He had wanted to tell her about his new found feelings. Right when he woke up. He wanted to wake her with passionate kisses and confess to her that he was in love with her.

He couldn't pin point the exact moment he had fallen for her. Because it had taken years to sink in. He never really had time to dwell on his feelings. At all. So they had always been a jumbled mess inside of him. Without any threat for him lately, he was slowly going through each thread of feeling and he had just reached the one that connected him to Hermione.

Thinking back, he decided that he loved Hermione after third year. During the summer break was when he had begun to fall for her. It was that summer that they wrote to each other more then ever. She was helping him adjust to the fact of finally having a family and trying to make sure he didn't use magic at his Uncle and Aunt's.

He was helping her deal with the loss of her grandparent. Sure he had never really had grandparents, but she needed someone to talk to regardless. And she chose Harry. They had spent a wonderful night together when they went back in time. That night they had grown closer.

When they went to the Burrow, Harry and Hermione shared a rather tight embrace before they were pulled apart. He had never really hugged too many girls in his life. And growing up with the Dursely's he never really understood love or friendship.

During the World Cup, he was so nervous when he couldn't find his wand. Without it he couldn't protect Hermione. The bad guys were Voldemort's men. And Voldemort hated Muggle-Borns. Which was Hermione. Surely if they tried to get Harry then they would take her as a consultation prize. He had even considered just fighting them off with his hands.

Climbing off her bed, he stood up completely bare. With memories flushing through his mind he couldn't really understand how he hadn't seen it. Sighing to himself he began to get dressed. He thought about how sweet it was for her to leave clothing out for him. Before he left her room he looked back at the bed and smiled.

He wasn't about to let anything come between them again. Too long he had no idea what he felt. And now that he knew she loved him he wasn't going to deny himself anymore. He loved her. Everyone else knew it. And it was time she did. He would have to come up with something special for when she got back in two weeks time.

00000000000000000000

Harry made his way down to breakfast. Or rather lunch. He was glad it was Saturday meaning no classes. Otherwise he probably wouldn't have slept so late. Well maybe. With Hermione and other students gone he admitted that the place seemed rather deserted. Walking into the Great Hall he saw Ron sitting with Luna, both laughing and talking. Harry smiled and made his way to the table to join them. "Morning"

Ron looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Morning was hours ago mate, it's the afternoon now." Ron said in a teasing tone. Luna beamed at him and Harry felt himself blush.

"What kept you up late Harry?" she asked him quietly.

He looked to Ron to see if he was upset. Ron looked calm and seemed to be oblivious. He was biting into his chicken stew and dipping his biscuits into the broth. "Uh, I'm not sure if I should talk about it yet.." He broke off and Luna nodded. The three of them continued to eat their lunch.

When they finished, Luna excused herself to go up to the Ravenclaw house. She was going to spend some time studying with another girl. Harry was glad that everyone was being nice to Luna now. He remembered that they would sometimes tease and trick Luna.

Harry and Ron made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron seemed deep in thought about something. After waiting a bit, Harry spoke. "Want to play Exploding Snap or something?" He asked trying to break through the unknown tension.

The Common Room was empty save for Harry and Ron. Hearing his question, Ron looked up at him. He didn't look mad or anything. He looked as though he'd just come to a realization. "Hermione?"

Harry wasn't going to play stupid or pretend that he didn't know what Ron was talking about. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Yeah."

Ron didn't look surprised, but continued. "You love her back?"

Harry didn't try to hide his smile as he responded. "A lot." Harry closed his eyes waiting for Ron to start yelling at him but it never seemed to come. Opening his eyes again, he saw Ron with something of a smug look on his face. He looked just like Ginny did when she did that.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Harry choked out utterly confused.

Ron shot him a curious look. "I always thought you did. Blimey, Harry why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked in something of a hurt tone.

Harry was beginning to feel slightly confused. "Uh, hadn't really put it together until recently. To be honest over the years, I was really only focused on defeating Voldemort and staying alive." He said thinking back again on all his horrible years.

Ron nodded suddenly understanding. "How long then? When she was with me?" He didn't look over at Harry and Harry expelled a short breath.

"The summer before fourth year. That summer we spent a lot of time in contact. And then the Death Eaters at the World Cup made me want to fight all of them off just to protect her. Even without a wand I was still determined not to let them get to her."

Ron listened and his eyes widened. "Wow, longer then me. I only started to show in interest her during fifth year. When we were against one another in D.A. I think her cursing my arse made me look at her a bit differently." He said with a shallow laugh. "Even then. I'm not sure it was serious. I just realized she was actually a girl during the Yule Ball. Then in D.A. How much of a fighter she was. I guess I was impressed?" Ron said unsure of how he really wanted to word it.

Harry nodded his head slowly. "What about when we were on the hunt?"

Ron sighed. "I always thought you'd be together. But she started caring for me during sixth year, more so then just a friend. And I didn't want to lose that. I got a bit possessive when you two were always together. It was like I wanted her for myself because you wanted her." Ron turned red and looked down. "I'm not proud of that either. I always felt bad."

Harry patted Ron's back. "It's alright mate. Too many things were going on at that time anyways. But I can't believe it took me as long as it has.." He broke off and sighed. "What if she doesn't want me?"

Ron looked at him bewildered. "Are you mad? You're Harry freaking Potter! And she has always loved you. Of course she wants you, you git!" Ron said frowning.

Harry held up his hands in defense. "Alright, alright. My mistake. You're right."

The pair shared a look before they both began to laugh at the other. "So are you going to tell her then?"

Harry sighed. "She went back home for the holiday. Two weeks and then she'll be back."

Nodding, Ron looked at him seriously. "Don't be so scared. She isn't Voldemort."

Harry nodded. He knew that.

00000000000000000000

Two weeks began to feel like an eternity. With Hermione gone, Harry was alone to do the rounds and other Head duties. He grew tired of doing it all on his own and wondered how Hermione could keep up with every thing. Because he was definitely having a hard time keeping up.

On top of Head duties, he was slowly putting together something for Hermione. Something special for when she returned. He wanted them to have a night together. A special night where he would tell her how he felt. He was running around trying to make sure he was going to have everything. A few days before her return he had gone to the Room of Requirement trying to figure out what he could. What setting he could imagine. When he found one he knew she would love, he made sure to remember it.

The morning the students were due back from break, Harry was restless. He was so eager to see Hermione and to tell her that he almost threw out his romantic idea. He just wanted to hold her. And he thought that if he saw her he may just blurt everything out.

Keeping to himself that day, Saturday, he decided he needed to calm his nerves. Hermione would be back here within the hour and he wanted to keep his mind focused. He barely ate at lunch time. Ron didn't say a word but simply smiled. Harry shot him a dirty look making Ron's smile disappear.

Deciding to go on rounds, Harry took off. He also wanted to check in the Room of Requirement just to make sure everything was still good. He wasn't sure why he needed to check, because once he walked by the room it would automatically be whatever he wanted. Nonetheless, his feet were off, heading down every floor and corridor.

When he came to the third floor corridor he began peaking in the classrooms. Only a few times did he come across students out of bed. He sighed to himself growing frustrated. He wanted to sneak off to a classroom with Hermione. That made him a bit of hypocrite didn't it? As he came to another turn down a longer corridor he felt as though someone was behind him.

Drawing out his wand, Harry whirled around only to come face to face with Felicia. Harry took a deep breath before he spoke. "Hello Felicia."

She smiled brightly before stepping closer to him. He noticed that she wore a short blue skirt and a fitted gray top. Stepping away from her she licked her lips. "Hello Harry. Nice holiday?" She asked.

"Yeah it was good thanks. You?" He asked awkwardly.

Felicia stepped closer to him. And again he backed away from her. She continued to smile. "I did thank you Harry. Did you get anything good?" Her hand rose up to run down his chest slowly.

Warning sounds went off in Harry's head and he pushed her hand off of him. "I guess so. Sorry to be rude Felicia but I am busy right now. Trying to do rounds."

She moved her hand to brush over his pants. "Are you sure you can't take a break Harry? I don't think we ever finished what we started in the broom closet." She said suggestively.

Harry tried not to get sick by the thought. "We did actually. And to be honest that should have never happened. You did take advantage of the situation."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You enjoyed every minute Harry, don't lie. And so did I."

Harry pushed her off completely and stood with his back against the cool wall. Why was this happening to him now. Since that day Felicia hadn't so much as looked at him. He thought they had a mutual understanding. That would never happen again. And he really didn't want her at all.

"Look Felicia, I didn't want that and I still don't. I don't want you and I never will. I already have someone so I don't plan on messing things up with her. I love her." He said with narrowed brows.

Felicia's brows narrowed. "Oh? Would it happen to be that bookworm mouse that follows you around like a lap dog?" She asked, her words dripping sarcasm.

Now Harry was starting to get pissed. "Don't talk about Hermione that way you bint!" He yelled at her keeping his wand close to his person.

Felicia laughed softly. "But Harry she can't give you what I can. Or make you feel the way I can."

Harry laughed now. "You're right, she can't make me feel disgusted, that emotion is all yours. But she makes me feel amazing. And she has already given me more then I could ever even ask for. So keep your mouth shut." He stepped close and when she grabbed his arm he pushed her back knocking her into the wall behind her. She let out a cry of pain but he didn't care.

"She is more woman than you will ever be." He turned on his heel ready to storm off. He paused when he heard Felicia laughing again. Turning slowly he looked at her like she was insane. "What now?"

She looked outside at the dark sky before looking back at him. "Isn't your beloved back by now?" She shot him an amused look before she took off down and opposite corridor. Harry stood there breathing heavily. Was Hermione back? What time was it anyway?

He raced down to the Great Hall and saw it filled with all the students. His heart skipped for a moment when Ron came over to him. "Where you been? They've been back for half an hour. The train got back early. Where's Hermione?"

Harry stopped for a moment. They were early? He thought back to Felicia. It seemed like she was trying to busy him, occupy him and piss him off so he would forget that he was waiting patiently for Hermione to get back. He was lost in thought for seconds when he remembered that she was a Ravenclaw and was usually seen hanging around with Corner a lot. "We have to go!" Harry shouted to Ron.

They both took off toward the courtyard. "Hermione!" Harry began to shout. Ron didn't stop to question what was going on. Soon he was calling out to Hermione just as desperately. They searched all over the grounds. Neither was sure where to look or what they would find.

They got closer to the Forbidden Forest. Right around the area where Hermione and Corner had their last altercation. Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest. Stopping he heard something. Light sobbing. His heart immediately stopped and he saw Ron heard it too.

Both of them ran towards the sounds and tore through the trees and bushes. Pulling back a mass of growth, they managed to make out bushy brown hair. Harry felt himself beginning to cry out to her. They pulled her out and into a clearing. She was a mess. Her hair, face, clothes. Everything. She was a horrid state. Harry and Ron were frantically brushing things out of her hair and off of her body.

"Hermione? Oh god Hermione. Please don't be dead." Harry cried out trying to shake her awake. Ron was too completely gone trying to hold himself together. "Hermione., please wake up. I love you." Harry said sobbing softly. Before they wasted too much more time, they raced Hermione to the Hospital Wing.

In a few hours, Madam Pomphrey had Hermione cleaned up and stitched up. She gave the sleeping girl some healing elixir and all that was left was just to wait. "What happened?" Ron choked out. Harry holding Hermione's hand not being able to speak at all.

"She was beaten. Badly. It looks like she was hit with a few spells. The Cruciatius to be sure." Harry's heart jumped and he sobbed again. "She is still going though. Strong this girl. And she fought back. Casting a few dangerous spells herself. From what I've read from her wand."

"That's our Mione." Harry said in a whisper.

"Was she..?" Ron began to ask. Harry had already explained to him his theory. Somehow Corner had done this and used Felicia to distract him. They wanted to know if Corner raped Hermione.

Madam Pomphrey looked over Hermione and shook her head. "I've run all the tests and it seems that she put up a good fight. The Head Mistress has gone to the grounds with a few teachers trying to find the culprit."

"We have an idea." Ron began telling Madam Pomphrey everything that Harry had told him. She was shocked that someone could hurt Hermione like that. But all the same she went to find Professor McGonagall to tell her.

The boys sat beside Hermione. Both of them proud of her. She had fought back and because of that she hadn't been raped. Though she had been tortured. Not as badly as Bellatrix. At least they hoped not. Soon Madam Pomphrey returned informing them that Corner had been found. He was far worse then Hermione. Bloody and bruised all over. That bit made Harry smile for the first time since he couldn't find Hermione. Corner was sent to St. Mungo's before he would have a trail and go away to Azkaban.

Around nighttime, Ron went back to his Common Room. McGonagall tried to get Harry to go back too, but he wouldn't move. Sighing she conjured him a bed beside Hermione and she left. Harry sat beside Hermione breathing deeply. He had almost lost her again. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly before laying his head on her chest just to be sure she was still breathing.

00000000000000000000

_You shouldn't hate me._

_At all._

_And I didn't mean to give a bad name to Ravenclaws._

_I love Ravenclaws. Just those two were bad, I swear_

_I had worse planned. That Corner had in fact raped her._

_But Hermione is much stronger then anyone knows._

_She fought back with a vengeance._

_In the next chapter, you will find out what happened._

_I hope you liked it._

_Love you all!_

_The last bit, from when Harry looks for Hermione until the end_

_I was inspired by the song: Breathe into me by RED _

_good song._

_this chapter means: U_nderstanding love and fear

xoxo Arsenic Queen


End file.
